L'odeur du passé
by lasurvolte
Summary: Derek a 16 ans, c'est un loup garou et il aime sa condition. Un jour il rencontre Kate, la jolie Kate, celle dont il tombe amoureux. Cependant s'il adore son odeur d'épice, il y a une autre odeur qui le perturbe encore plus. Stiles a 10 ans, môme hyperactif et fouineur, qui va rencontrer Derek, par hasard. Derek/Kate sur fond de Stek
1. L'odeur des bébés

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Kate/Derek sur fond de Stek

**Note :** pour l'instant pas de spoil, à part un peu de la saison 1.

* * *

Tout un tas d'humain dirait que les bébés sentent bon. Ca sent la crème, ça sent le talc, ça sent le bébé.

Derek dirait que les bébés ça puent, ça schlingue, ça le débecte. Même les bébés loups garou c'est juste une abomination. Il déteste l'odeur des bébés, d'ailleurs il n'en fera jamais.

Il n'y a qu'une seule fois où il se souvient d'un bébé qui sentait différemment. Pas vraiment bon, mais une odeur moins désagréable. Quelque chose un peu comme un mélange d'humidité et d'orage, une odeur lourde, prenante, mais pas à vomir.

Il devait avoir six ans, Derek s'en souvient vaguement, cela lui revient en tête toutes les autres fois où il a pu sentir un bébé. Il était en compagnie de sa mère quand il était passé devant un couple avec un moufflet, et son nez avait été attaqué par l'odeur du rejeton.  
Au début il n'avait pas compris, il avait dit à sa mère que le temps allait changer.

- Non Derek, c'est son odeur.

L'enfant avait regardé le nouveau né d'un air dégoûté, persuadé que celui-ci aussi sentait mauvais. Puis se rendant compte que sa mère avait raison, il n'y allait pas avoir d'orage, c'était l'odeur de l'enfant qui avait envahi son nez.

- Il ne pue pas, c'est bizarre.

- Chaque personne a son odeur Derek, il y en a des plus agréables que d'autres.

- Pour moi tous les bébés sentent mauvais.

- Sauf ce petit.

- Ouais.

Sa mère lui passa chaleureusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Peut-être qu'il te fera changé d'avis sur l'odeur des bébés alors ?

Aujourd'hui, dix ans après, il n'avait pas changé d'avis. En regardant un couple promener leur chiard il comprit immédiatement d'où venait l'odeur qui lui piquait le nez depuis quelques minutes, maudit bébé. Ca pue, ça puera toujours. Peut-être que le petit qu'il avait rencontré cette fois-là était sortit de son imagination, ou qu'il était un Alien. Sans doute qu'il n'existait pas.

Oui voilà, il n'existait sûrement pas.

Un bébé ça ne sent pas l'orage, ça sent la merde, et Derek les détestait.

xxx

A seize ans Derek Hale était un type assez froid, arrogant, et déjà incroyablement sexy – choses qui devraient être interdite par le règlement du lycée. Par exemple on devrait obliger aux gens trop beau à s'habiller comme des sacs afin que la gente féminine puisse bosser en paix au lieu de laisser des trainés de baves dans toute l'école.

Seulement il n'existait pas un tel règlement et Derek savait s'habiller. Si on lui retirait son air d'ours mal léché il était même plutôt sympa, il avait de la conversation et connaissait le mot sourire – voir parfois rire. Il était comme une sorte de coqueluche, mais il savait également qu'en tant que loup garou il devait tenir un minimum de distance avec les humains. On ne lui demandait pas de ne pas en fréquenter du tout, puisque même dans sa famille il y en avait, simplement de ne pas devenir trop proches sans que la ou les personnes concernées ne sachent pour lui. Les humains pouvaient être terrifiés de ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, peu importe la force de leur soi-disant amour. Et les adolescents étaient de toute manière instables, il valait mieux éviter de créer trop de liens.

Laura gardait toujours un œil sur son mignon petit frère afin d'éviter tout débordement. Bon après ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille se jetait sur lui qu'il allait se transformer tout à coup, mais il fallait toujours rester vigilant, on croyait maîtriser la bête en nous et un jour c'était elle qui nous maîtrisait.

Derek adorait être un loup garou, tous ses superpouvoirs qu'il avait depuis la naissance le rendait différent. Il voyait, il entendait, il sentait le monde autrement. Il avait parfois l'impression que la vie lui rentrait à l'intérieur de la peau. L'odeur, les sons, venaient se lover autour de lui, ses cinq sens intensifiés lui permettaient d'observer ce qui l'entourait avec ses oreilles, son nez ou ses mains. Pendant que les simples humains se limitaient de voir avec les yeux, il pouvait sentir les formes ou entendre les couleurs. Etre un loup garou c'était le pied, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait comment faire pour que la bête à poils à l'intérieur de lui ne grogne pas au mauvais moment. Les soirs de pleine lune il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'attache, il savait garder le contrôle. L'avantage d'être né comme ça.

Vivre en meute c'était bien aussi, c'était comme avoir une gigantesque famille sans forcément partager des liens du sang, il était difficile d'expliquer les attaches spéciales qui existaient au sein d'une même meute. Derek aurait été bien capable de dire comment il savait certaines choses à partir juste d'un grognement, mais il savait tout simplement.

Les humains étaient beaucoup moins intéressants, ils semblaient vivre bêtement sans connaître le fond et la forme de la vie, se contentant d'un amour stupide et léger, de liens courts et sans aucun sens, il se demandait aussi parfois comment ils faisaient pour respirer sans rien sentir. Ce devait être atroce.

Comme dans sa meute il y avait des non-loup-garou il se plaisait à leur demander comment c'était, mais ceux là étaient différents, à force de vivre avec les loups ils faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entouraient, et on lui répondait :

- Ce que vous voyez avec vos sens, on peut le ressentir autrement.

Ah oui et comment ?

Il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier qu'il était également un humain, en partie.

xxx

Ce matin là sa sœur le conduisait en voiture au lycée.

- Vivement que j'ai ma propre voiture.

L'avantage de pouvoir conduire à partir de seize ans.

- J'aurai une Camaro.

- C'est beau de rêver petit frère.

Il haussa les épaules et mit un pied dehors quand il l'aperçu. Une fille vraiment belle avec de longs cheveux ondulés. Une odeur d'épice émanait d'elle et alors que Derek la respirait à plein nez elle se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit. Il eut l'impression que tous les poils de ses bras se dressèrent un par un et sentit des sueurs froides jusque dans son dos. Ses sens furent décuplés immédiatement, l'odeur de la fille lui rentrait dans les poumons comme le tabac pour d'autres, et il entendait des conversations qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Sa sœur attrapa son bras :

- Eh Derek, tu nous fais quoi ?

- Rien.

Il reprit ses esprits, sortit complètement de la voiture de Laura, qui coupa le contact et le suivit. Sa sœur avait un petit sourire narquois :

- Eh t'aurais pas eu le coup de foudre pour la blonde sexy là bas

- Non.

- Moui.

Le coup de foudre ? N'importe quoi vraiment. Pour autant son cœur continuait de battre à une vitesse effroyable, même pour un loup. Il secoua la tête, se remit les sens en place, ignora sa sœur qui rigolait toute seule – sentant très bien le changement d'état de son petit frère – et se dirigea vers sa première salle de cours de la journée.

xxx

- Hey tu t'appelles Derek c'est ça ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux, il connaissait cet odeur et n'était pas franchement rassuré de voir la fille si proche de lui. Alors qu'il mangeait en compagnie de potes du lycée et de sa sœur – à qui appartenait les potes – la blonde, qu'il avait aperçue le matin, s'était approchée de lui et lui souriait comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- Je suis nouvelle ici. Je m'appelle Kate. Kate Argent.

Le loup garou frémissait. Il adorait même le son de sa voix. Il allait répondre, mais sa sœur fut la plus rapide :

- Hey ! Enchanté Kate, tu as raison c'est bien à Derek que tu t'adresses, et moi je suis sa sœur Laura. Pardonne-le il est un peu timide.

- Je ne suis pas timide, je parle juste moins vite que toi. Comment me connais-tu ?

- Sois pas méfiant, ici tout le monde ne parle que de toi, la quasi-totalité des filles que j'ai rencontré sont folles de toi, quel tombeur tu fais. Alors j'étais curieuse de te connaître, tu vois ? Lui répondit Kate.

- Je vois.

- Taciturne n'est ce pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Je peux ?

- Oui.

La fille vint se mettre en face de lui. Elle avait l'air super sympa, peut-être un peu déjantée aussi. Pourtant quand Derek levait les yeux vers elle, il pouvait voir dans son regard quelque chose de tranchant et d'effrayant. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant.

En fait cela avait plutôt même l'air de lui plaire.

Voilà comment ils se rencontrèrent.

xxx

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kate pour rentrer totalement dans le cœur de Derek. Chaque infime partie d'elle excitait ses sens au possible. Son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux. Les choses n'étaient pas très claires dans l'esprit du loup garou quand elle était là, parce que tout se mélangeait en lui. Il avait envie de la respirer, de l'écouter, de la toucher, tout en même temps, et n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Bien sûr la jeune fille en jouait, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte du tout. Quand elle venait souffler à son oreille, quand elle passait gentiment un doigt sur son bras, quand elle se penchait afin de montrer son décolleté, tout n'était qu'un jeu de séduction pour Kate Argent. Et ça marchait très très bien. Pour autant, Derek ne lui faisait pas d'avance, il restait malgré tout un garçon un peu sur ses gardes et un peu froid. Il lui souriait, il lui parlait, et ils s'entendaient très très bien, mais il ne la touchait pas, et osait à peine la regarder.

- Tu es vraiment timide, ta sœur avait raison.

- Je ne suis pas timide.

Mais peut-être qu'il l'était un petit peu, intimidé par cette fille, comme pouvait l'être un garçon quand il est amoureux.

Dès qu'elle était là, son odeur remplissait entièrement l'oxygène et Derek avait l'impression de la respirer elle. Habituellement, il n'y avait rien pour couvrir son arôme. Même au self, alors que tout sentait le gras, l'huile, l'odeur parfois agressante de la nourriture, il ne sentait qu'elle et elle seule. C'était absolument étourdissant. C'était absolument génial.

C'est pour cela qu'il réagit immédiatement ce jour là. Alors que les deux adolescents se baladaient tranquillement à pied dans la ville, discutant de tout et de rien, une odeur différente vint s'imposer entre lui et Kate. Elle se battait pour rentrer dans le nez de Derek, elle forçait l'entrée, il voulait l'oublier et la reléguer au second plan, mais bientôt tout l'épice qu'il aimait tant avait un goût d'humidité et d'orage. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et resta le nez en l'air, le temps allait-il brusquement changer ?

- Derek ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le ciel paraissait pourtant dégagé, et cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose, un vieux souvenir. Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux finirent par tomber sur deux gamins qui courraient sur le trottoir d'en face, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on les entende, mais Derek les entendait très bien lui :

- Dépêche toi Scott, j'ai réussi à pirater la radio de police de mon père, il ne faut pas qu'on loupe un truc intéressant.

- Attend Stiles … J'ai … Du… Mal…

Celui prénommé Stiles s'arrêta et attrapa l'inhalateur dans le sac de Scott.

- Tiens, respire.

Derek reniflait à pleins nez, les deux gosses avaient presque la même odeur, mais chez l'un c'était plus fort que l'autre et il essayait de savoir lequel.

- Derek Hale ? Tu es toujours avec moi là ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Kate. L'odeur d'épice émanant de la jeune fille lui encombra à nouveau le nez et il perdit la trace de Stiles et Scott.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant là bas ?

Demanda l'Argent, fixant le trottoir au loin où était les gamins quelques secondes plutôt.

- Rien. Répondit Derek évasif.

Puis il reprit sa route, mais n'écoutait guère ce que Kate lui racontait. Son esprit était perdu, il cherchait où il avait bien pu sentir cette odeur avant.

- Eh ! Derek regarde ce couple, t'as vu ils ont un bébé trop mignon.

Le loup releva les yeux, piqué par l'émanation puante du bambin. Et soudain il se souvint.

L'odeur d'humidité et d'orage. Le seul bébé qui ne sentait pas mauvais, qui sentait différent. C'était un de ces deux gosses… Il en était sûr.

xxx

- Derek ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Le loup garou haussa les épaules, sa mère avait-elle un pouvoir de télépathie ?

- Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure comme si tu mourrais d'envie de poser une question, Derek tu es mon fils, je te connais ! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Les bébés changent d'odeur non ?

- Oui et non. On naît tous avec une odeur première, qui est à nous, mais ensuite elle évolue avec notre environnement. C'est pour cela que les familles ont souvent la même odeur, et en changent quand ils se séparent. Les bébés sont tous neufs, et leur odeur aussi, ce que tu sens c'est eux même avant qu'il ne s'imprègne du monde. En gros.

- Je vois. Pour moi c'est une odeur très désagréable.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de ton environnement. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Est-ce que c'est possible qu'un bébé sente toujours la même odeur ?

- Non.

- Alors est ce que c'est possible que son odeur première soit plus forte que le reste ?

- Pour un nez de loup-garou sûrement oui. Est-ce que tu connais une personne comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Son odeur te plaît ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas ça non plus.

- Mais ça te travaille ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sa mère passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Au fait Laura m'a parlé d'une jeune fille à ton lycée.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ce qu'il la regarde ?

- Comment est-elle ?

Derek haussa les épaules, c'était un peu la honte d'expliquer à sa mère qu'il était dingue de la demoiselle.

- Jolie, gentille. Tout ça.

- Je vois, je vois. Il faudra nous la présenter.

- On verra.

- Invite là pour diner un jour.

- Moui.

Il croisa les bras d'un air possessif ce qui amusa sa parente.

- Et si jamais tu retrouves qui est la personne qui sent encore son odeur première, respire encore plus fort et tu verras qu'elle a sur elle bien d'autres choses. Ca te rassurera peut-être.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Mais ça te travaille n'est ce pas ?

- Bof.

Il préféra mettre un terme à la conversation :

- Bon j'y vais, j'ai des devoirs.

Et quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sa mère n'était pas loin de la vérité, cette histoire le perturbait sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre lui-même pourquoi. La première fois qu'il avait sentit cette odeur, elle avait déjà eut un effet bizarre sur lui, comme si ce bébé différent des autres avait une sorte de lien avec lui. Aujourd'hui en la retrouvant, il s'était presque sentit content de cela, nostalgique, d'autant plus que l'arôme avait réussi à s'imposer plus fort encore que celui de Kate. Un de ces deux gosses avait une odeur accrochante et perturbante et tout à coup Derek avait envie de savoir pourquoi.

xxx

Il le revit plus tôt qu'il ne pensait. Son père voulait que Derek travaille comme tous les jeunes, il ne voulait pas que le louveteau soit quelqu'un qui profite de la richesse de sa famille et se transforme en sale adolescent capricieux. Il avait fait pareil pour Laura. C'était simple, si son fils voulait réellement une Camaro, il n'avait qu'à prouver sa motivation pour l'avoir. Derek s'était donc dégoté un petit job peinard comme caissier dans une épicerie. Ce n'était pas franchement passionnant mais ça ne payait pas si mal et ça convenait à son Pater.

Soudainement son nez fut agressé par l'odeur qui sentait comme l'orage et il chercha des yeux d'où elle venait. C'était un des gosses aperçus l'autre jour qui était juste devant son comptoir et qui le regardait avec des grands yeux ronds.

- Bonjour Derek Hale.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir lire et c'est écris en gros sur ton badge, mais souvent on oublie qu'on porte un badge, c'était déjà le cas de la caissière qui travaillait avant toi.

- Okay, et toi tu t'appelles Stiles !

Le gamin tout étonné regarda sur lui et sur son sac où on avait pu lire son nom, et ouvrit grand la bouche :

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je suis voyant.

- Alors dis moi quel est mon vrai prénom et mon nom de famille.

Derek haussa les épaules et changea de sujet :

- Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

- T'es pas voyant, espèce de faux voyant. Comment tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

- Regarde je suis voyant, je sais que tu as un ami qui s'appelle Scott.

- Tout le monde sait que j'ai un ami qui s'appelle Scott, t'es pas voyant.

- Bon ! Tu achètes quelque chose ?

Stiles le fixa un instant, tandis que Derek se retenait d'approcher son nez et de le sniffer à pleine puissance.

Son odeur n'était pas désagréable, elle lui rappelait les jours de gros orages, le moment ou tout allait péter après une journée caniculaire.

- Il y a eut un meurtre ici, tu es au courant ?

- Non.

- C'est normal c'était y a plus d'un an. Papa m'avait engueulé quand il m'avait trouvé caché dans la voiture pour aller sur la scène du crime avec lui.

- O…Kay.

C'était quoi ce gosse ? Il était bizarre.

- Quand je serai grand je serai Shérif comme lui, tu vois ?

- Et sinon tu veux acheter quoi ?

- Je vais prendre des chewing-gums. Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête de Shérif si je fais ça ?

L'enfant claqua ses deux pieds et se tint bien droit. Derek le scruta de bas en haut et finis par avoir un grand sourire arrogant :

- T'as encore du chemin à faire

- Eh ! T'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi, c'est une grande vocation que j'ai.

- Je vois, sale môme.

Derek posa les chewing-gums sur le comptoir.

- Non pas ceux-là, je les aime pas. D'ailleurs personne ne les aime, mais les gens en mangent pour faire style.

- Tu veux quoi alors ?

Stiles se mit sur la pointe des pieds et montra du doigt ceux qu'il voulait :

- Ceux là.

Le loup lui donna.

- Au fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne demandes pas à un enfant ce qu'il fait seul tard le soir dans une épicerie alors qu'il devrait être couché ? Es-tu une sorte d'adolescent irresponsable ?

- Et alors Stiles, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu acheter des chewing-gums bien entendu.

- Seul ?

- Mon père est là bas.

L'enfant pointa du doigt l'extérieur, le Shérif semblait discuter avec des jeunes gens.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es encore planqué dans la voiture ?

Stiles éclata de rire :

- Papa m'a dit qu'il allait me passer un sacré savon en rentrant à la maison, puis il m'a donné un peu de sous pour aller m'acheter quelque chose. Tu sais que ce sont des dealers de drogues qu'il interroge ? Je l'ai entendu en parler.

- T'es un fouineur toi en fait.

Le gosse sourit à pleines dents.

- Ouais, un peu. Tiens voilà l'argent.

Derek prit ce que le petit lui donnait et l'encaissa, puis lui rendit sa monnaie.

- Au fait, comment tu savais pour mon prénom ?

Le loup haussa des épaules :

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai deviné.

- Peut-être que tu es un peu voyant.

- Peut-être.

- Bon ben salut Derek Hale.

- Salut.

Et le petiot sortit, emmenant avec lui son odeur.

Ce gosse était un phénomène, mais l'adolescent l'appréciait. Il avait presque envie de lui courir après pour continuer à le respirer. Sa mère avait raison d'ailleurs, il y avait sur lui toutes sortes d'autres arômes, qui correspondaient à sa vie, à ce qu'il était.

Derek pouvait aussi mieux définir l'odeur : apaisante. C'était ça. Elle l'apaisait.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic suite à une interrogation de ma part, comment Stiles savait que Derek était Derek Hale la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent, alors que même son père ne le sait pas et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avoir de photos de lui ? Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire leur passé ! Ca ne s'est sûrement pas passé comme ça, mais c'est une fiction alors bon. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que mon Derek adolescent ne vous paraîtra pas OOC, mon mini-Stiles pas trop bête, et ma Kate … Je sais pas je n'aime pas Kate (et ça va se sentir). J'ai eu du mal avec les membres de la famille Hale parce que j'ai du mal à me les figurer, mais ne faites pas attention (on ne les voit pas beaucoup de toute façon).

C'est bien entendu du Kate/Derek et je vous assure que j'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal à écrire ces passages ahaha !

Ma sœur après avoir lu cette fic m'a fait un petit dessin si ça vous intéresse voici l'adresse (enlevez les espaces tout ça):

yuukiseijaku {.} deviantart {.} com /art/Derek-and-Stiles-324880139?q=gallery%3Ayuukiseijaku%2F17534369&qo=0

A part cela cette fic va beaucoup parler d'odeur, parce que j'adore ça, que Derek puisse sentir Stiles (et Kate hm) ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. La blonde et le môme désobéissant

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Kate/Derek sur fond de Stek

**Note :** pour l'instant pas de spoil, à part un peu de la saison 1.

* * *

- Hey t'en fais une de ces têtes Derek !

Kate vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à la bibliothèque alors que l'adolescent essayait de faire ses devoirs. Seulement il n'y arrivait pas et passait son temps à repenser à Stiles. Si bien qu'il n'avait même pas senti la jeune fille approcher, mais aussitôt sa présence le rendit fou.

- Salut Kate.

- A quoi tu étais entrain de penser ?

- A rien.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Peut-être qu'en fait tu pensais à moi ?

- Non.

- Eh ! Normalement tu dois mentir et dire qu'effectivement tu pensais à moi.

Le loup garou la fixa :

- Tu veux que je te mente ?

- Bon en fait non, j'aime bien ta sincérité maladroite. Alors dis-moi Derek, qui occupait tes pensés au point que tu ne me remarques même pas ? Je suis un peu jalouse tu sais.

Derek vit son regard changer, encore cette sorte de froideur dans ses grands yeux. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi tranchante qu'elle voulait paraître douce et il se demandait si elle savait qu'il s'en rendait compte.

- Kate tu savais que tous les humains ont une odeur caractéristique ?

- Euh… Peut-être, je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Imagine que tu deviennes aveugle du jour au lendemain, tu pourras me reconnaître à mon odeur.

- Et tu veux en venir où ?

- En fait je ne sais pas.

- Il y a une odeur qui te perturbe ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Et moi tu trouves que j'ai une odeur caractéristique ?

Derek ne savait pas à quel point il avait le droit de lui dire la vérité. Par exemple il pouvait parler du parfum très fort qu'elle se mettait, ou l'odeur de son shampoing, mais s'il disait que ce qui s'échappait d'elle c'était une forte odeur d'épice, elle le trouverait bizarre. Aussi resta-t-il évasif :

- Tes cheveux, ils sentent la mangue.

- Mon shampoing du moment, bravo champion tu as un super nez.

Si elle savait.

- Et ça te plaît ?

Derek acquiesça, tout chez Kate lui plaisait.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé ?

Le sang du loup ne fit qu'un tour, il eut l'impression que les moindres petits sons de la bibliothèque pourtant silencieuse lui explosaient dans la tête.

- Je peux ?

- Je n'attends que ça, tu sais.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et marqua le début de leur relation avec un baiser. La jeune fille n'en devint que plus obsédante.

Il était amoureux, il n'avait aucune autre explication logique.

xxx

Etre amoureux d'une humaine n'était pas un problème, cela marchait très bien dans la meute et tant que l'humain était d'accord pour rester avec des loups garou il n'y avait aucun problème. Tous ne voulaient pas être transformé – chose que Derek ne comprenait pas réellement – mais ceux qui étaient là l'étaient avec joie et parce qu'ils le voulaient. Il savait donc que ses parents n'auraient pas de problèmes avec le fait qu'il sorte avec une humaine, il faudrait juste la préparer petit à petit à la vérité, si bien entendu _« c'était la bonne »_. Derek en était persuadé de son côté.

Il en parla donc à sa famille, et la nouvelle fut plutôt bien reçue, jusqu'au moment où son père lui demanda plus d'information sur la fille :

- Elle va au même lycée que moi, mais elle est plus âgée. Elle habite à Beacon Hill avec son frère et son père. Apparemment son frère est marié et a une fille de onze ans.

- Comment dis-tu qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Kate. Kate Argent.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom de famille devant les adultes de la meute. Seule sa sœur le connaissait et aucun des deux n'avait pensé que cela pouvait vouloir dire quelque chose. Cependant le silence qui s'installa et la fureur qui suivit lui prouva le contraire. On fini par lui expliquer :

- C'est une chasseuse.

- Quoi ?

- La famille Argent est une famille de chasseur de loup garou depuis des générations, tu sors avec ton pire ennemi.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Elle ne sait pas ce que tu es au moins ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Sa famille nous surveille de très près, mais peut-être qu'elle ne sait rien. Si elle comprenait que tu es Derek Hale de la famille Hale, et que tu es un loup garou, cela pourrait te mettre en danger tu comprends ?

- Non.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne dois plus jamais la voir.

- Mais…

- Plus jamais Derek !

L'adolescent n'en revenait pas. Sa petite amie était sans doute une chasseuse de loup garou et on lui interdisait dorénavant de la voir.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça !

- Derek !

- Elle n'est pas comme ça !

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, le loup alla se barricader dans sa chambre alors que tous les adultes de la maison essayaient de lui faire prendre raison. Il se bouchait les oreilles, il enfermait ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur de lui, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il était dingue de Kate, elle ne pouvait pas vouloir le tuer.

xxx

Ce soir là son travail lui parût encore moins passionnant que d'habitude. Derek aurait voulu que soudainement tout un tas de personnes rentrent dans le magasin et l'empêchent de penser. Son père et sa mère lui avaient fait jurer de ne plus revoir Kate, il avait juré mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Il n'aurait qu'à sortir avec elle en cachette, faire attention, masquer l'odeur qu'elle laisserait sur lui. Il saurait faire, personne n'en saurait rien. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Salut Derek Hale à quoi tu penses ?

L'odeur de Stiles lui envahi les entrailles et il baissa ses yeux vers le petiot.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là le môme ?

- Je suis venu en vélo. Papa va travailler tard ce soir.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chez ton ami Scott ?

- Scott est puni parce qu'il a eu de mauvaises notes et sa mère m'a interdit d'aller le voir. Du coup je suis venu ici, j'avais envie de te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es drôlement classe. Tu ressembles à une sorte de gangster, est-ce que tu en es un ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ? On dirait. Si tu étais un gangster, je t'arrêterais quand je deviendrais Shérif. Ca arrive des fois que des amis deviennent ennemis.

- Tu lis trop de comics gamins.

- Si tu dis ça c'est que tu en lis toi aussi.

Derek ne répondit rien. Un client venait de déposer quelque chose sur le comptoir et il s'en occupa, tandis que Stiles restait à côté. Quand la personne quitta le magasin, l'enfant reprit son discours :

- Si tu n'es pas un gangster, je me demande ce que tu es, est-ce que tu es une brute qui casse la figure des gens de ton lycée ?

- Rien de tout ça.

- Tu es forcément quelque chose.

- Tu as trop d'imagination. Tu veux acheter quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas d'argent.

- Alors pourquoi donc restes-tu ici ?

- Parce que j'aime bien te parler et que je n'ai que ça à faire. Puis j'essaie de découvrir ton secret.

- Je n'ai pas de secret.

- Tout le monde a un secret. Tu veux connaître mon secret ?

- Non.

- Je suis amoureux d'une fille super jolie, elle s'appelle Lydia. Un jour je me marierai avec elle. Elle est hyper intelligente aussi et je l'adore.

- Est-ce que tu racontes tous tes secrets aussi facilement ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux toi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si tu réponds ça c'est que tu l'es, sinon tu aurais juste répondu non.

- Tu m'énerves.

Stiles sourit à pleines dents.

- Tu me dis ton secret ? Je t'ai dis le mien.

- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Elle s'appelle comment ta copine ?

Derek soupira, mais fini par répondre :

- Kate.

- Elle est belle ?

- Oui.

- Je suis sûr que ma Lydia sera encore plus belle qu'elle quand elle sera grande.

- Je suis sûr que ta Lydia ne lui arrivera pas à la cheville.

Le loup garou se laissait emporter dans le jeu de ce gamin sans même s'en rendre compte. Stiles avait l'esprit qui partait dans tous les sens et malgré lui il finissait par entrainer les gens dans son délire. Et son odeur plaisait de plus en plus à Derek.

Ce gosse était entrain de lui retourner le cerveau.

- Je suis sûr que tu serais amoureux de Lydia si tu la connaissais.

- Je ne sors pas avec les gamines de maternelle.

- Lydia a dix ans ! Comme moi. Elle n'est pas en maternelle.

- Elle est trop jeune pour moi dans tous les cas.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Seize ans.

- Ce n'est pas si vieux. Tu ne connais pas les couples avec une grande différence d'âge ?

Même si Stiles le disait d'un air convaincu, pour Derek cette Lydia n'était sûrement qu'une gamine.

- Je me fiche de cette Lydia.

- Tu as raison, parce que si tu t'intéressais trop à elle je t'aurais cassé la figure pour la récupérer. Alors ta Kate elle est intelligente ?

- Oui.

- Je suis sûr que ma Lydia est encore plus intelligente qu'elle.

- Gamin.

Mais déjà Stiles ne l'écoutait plus et regardait sa montre.

- Aaaaah !

- Quoi ?

- T'as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je rentre. Si mon père apprend que je suis sortie il va vraiment s'énerver.

Comme une tornade l'enfant quitta le magasin, il ferma la porte puis la rouvrit :

- Au revoir Derek Hale !

Et il la referma. Après son départ l'épicerie sembla plus silencieuse que jamais. Ce gamin portait bien son odeur, il était un véritable orage à lui tout seul. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas si dérangeant.

Derek se sentait mieux, plus calme. Stiles avait un drôle d'effet sur lui.

xxx

Kate et lui continuaient à sortir ensemble. Pas devant Laura évidemment, elle aurait tout rapporté aux parents. Mais deux adolescents ne manquent pas d'imagination quand ils veulent se voir. Il y avait des centaines d'endroits où se retrouver, ensemble.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ta famille refuse notre relation.

- Ma famille est bizarre.

Ils étaient tous les deux très passionnés et Derek pouvait sentir l'excitation chez Kate, ce qui réveillait ses phéromones animales à lui. Du coup, leur première fois fut très chaude. La deuxième aussi. La troisième pareille. Et toutes les autres fois. Il n'y avait pas de douceur dans leur rapport sexuel, Kate n'était pas une fille douce et Derek était un loup garou. Pour autant ça ne semblait déranger, ni l'un ni l'autre, puisqu'ils remettaient ça quand ils pouvaient.

Parfois pour qu'ils puissent se voir elle passait à l'épicerie et pendant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils s'embrassaient. Cette fois-là, la jeune fille se montrait entreprenante et passait ses doigts sous la chemise du loup.

- Attends, Kate, pas ici.

- Allons, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici, on peut avoir du fun.

Il était difficile de lui résister et il s'abandonna un peu à ses doigts. C'est alors que l'odeur de phéromones et d'excitation fut couverte par une autre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Aussitôt il repoussa sa copine, et remit les boutons de sa chemise. Stiles le regardait et avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Hey, Stiles, salut.

- C'est qui ce môme ? Rigola Kate.

- C'est le fils du Shérif.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir et alla pincer la joue de l'enfant :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ? Tu ne peux pas laisser les grandes personnes s'amuser ?

- Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher vieille peau ? Je suis venu voir Derek Hale et apparemment j'ai découvert son secret.

- Oh Derek, tu as un secret ?

Le loup garou fixa le gamin :

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ton secret c'est ton attirance pour les vieilles moches trop maquillés et trop parfumés !

Kate gifla l'enfant.

- Qui t'as appris à parler comme ça aux femmes ?

Stiles refusa de se frotter la joue mais fit la moue et lança :

- Derek Hale est trop bien pour toi vieille peau ! Je te déteste.

Puis il quitta la supérette en claquant la porte.

- C'est qui ce sale gosse ?

- Le fils du Shérif, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Comment il connaît ton nom ?

Derek pointa son badge sur sa chemise et fit comme si c'était la seule raison. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de son lien avec Stiles. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il voulait que celui-ci reste comme un secret entre l'enfant et lui.

Est-ce que c'était dingue qu'un type de seize ans s'accroche à l'odeur d'un gamin de dix ans ? Sûrement, il passerait pour un pervers ou un aliéné, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il ne voulait pas partager. Ce qu'il vivait avec Stiles, quoi que ce soit, il voulait le garder pour lui-même, et il ne le dirait à personne pour le moment, même pas à Kate. D'autant plus qu'il avait beau aimer la jeune fille, il n'avait pas apprécié comment elle avait traité Stiles.

- Il avait l'air de te connaître mieux que ça.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un gosse bizarre, et tu n'étais pas obligé de le gifler.

- Allons mon chéri on ne va pas se disputer à cause d'un gamin, on en était où déjà ?

Kate se colla contre Derek, mais il la repoussa :

- Non pas ici, tu vois bien que n'importe qui peut rentrer.

- Allez amusons nous.

- Kate, je n'ai pas envie.

Elle soupira et son regard se fit dur et froid. Tranchant. Voilà, elle montrait son vrai visage, celui que Derek réussissait à apercevoir sous ses sourires et airs mièvres.

- Je vais y aller alors.

- On se voit demain ?

- Peut-être. Salut.

L'Argent quitta la boutique un peu hargneuse et le loup garou se sentit très fatigué. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que la porte se rouvre.

- Ecoute Kate je…

Mais ce n'était pas Kate.

- Derek Hale, c'est elle ta copine ? Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

- Stiles.

- Elle est vraiment méchante !

- C'est toi qui as commencé !

- Non c'est elle, je n'ai pas aimé comment elle t'embrassait et ensuite comment elle m'a traité, quand elle a tiré mes joues j'ai eu envie de lui mettre un coup de pied. Mais moi je suis un homme et je ne frappe pas les filles. En plus elle m'a mis une baffe, elle se prend pour qui ? Tu devrais trouver une autre copine.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu as mal remis ta chemise je te signale.

Derek baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était boutonné tout de travers, il la remit correctement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Stiles ?

- Je me suis caché et j'ai attendu que la vieille peau parte, puis je suis revenu.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- J'avais un truc incroyable à te dire ! Mais je n'ai plus envie de te le dire. Ta copine est une psychopathe.

- Kate n'est pas une psychopathe.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit le gosse en détournant les yeux.

Puis il mit un point d'honneur à rester silencieux – sans pour autant se retenir de gigoter. C'était sûrement une technique pour faire parler Derek mais au roi du silence l'adolescent aurait gagné à tous les coups. Il était déjà taciturne, tandis que Stiles était un enfant bavard et curieux. Au bout d'une minute seulement, le gosse reprit :

- Bon, je vais te le dire quand même. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu un super film avec Scott. En fait on n'avait pas le droit de le voir, mais sa mère travaillait à l'hôpital alors on en a profité.

- Et c'était quel film ?

- J'ai oublié le titre, mais ça parlait de loups garou et c'était vraiment génial.

Derek fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait aucun film génial sur sa race, chaque fois c'était souvent un gros ramassis de n'importe quoi et ça ne lui plaisait jamais.

- C'était ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Les loups garou c'est vraiment super, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Ils peuvent faire pleins de choses trop chouettes, comme courir vite, ou sentir pleins de choses.

Stiles avait des étoiles dans les yeux en parlant, et sans savoir pourquoi l'adolescent se sentait touché par ce môme et son nouvel amour pour les Lycans.

- Tu aimes les loups garou Derek ?

- Oui.

- Comme moi alors. Toi et moi on est pareil. Scott n'aime pas trop ça lui, il trouve que ça fait peur, mais ça c'est parce qu'il n'a pas vu la tête de ta copine.

- Jolie sarcasme sale môme.

- Tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? On pourrait créer une sorte de club pour les fans de loups garou.

- Non merci.

- Je vais sûrement aller dans la forêt tout à l'heure, pour voir si j'en rencontre un.

- Stiles ! C'est dangereux.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Et que va dire ton père ?

- Il me croit encore chez Scott. Alors ?

Stiles était très sérieux, il semblait prêt à prendre son vélo et à foncer bêtement dans la forêt. Il ne risquait peut-être pas de tomber sur des loups garou, mais un gosse de dix ans perdu dans les bois la nuit ce n'était pas tellement l'idéal, et en plus c'était bientôt la pleine lune.  
Derek n'avait pas le choix :

- Je finis dans une heure ! Tu devras attendre.

- Yes ! Super ! Je savais que j'arriverais à te convaincre.

- Ah oui ?

- Parce que tu leur ressembles.

- Comment ça ?

- Aux loups garou. Tu leur ressembles.

L'enfant ne savait pas à quel point c'était vrai.

A suivre…

L'autatrice : voilà le deuxième chapitre. Derek est en pleine crise d'adolescence et tiens tête à ses parents. J'imagine qu'on a tous un peu fait ça _« tu m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'ai envie même si c'est con et dangereux » !_ En fait je crois que je l'ai fais comme ça, parce que ça expliquerait pourquoi il s'énerve tellement après Scott pour Allison, parce qu'il se voit lui-même. Tête de nœud. Bref heureusement Stiles est là ! (Et je vous assures que je me suis bien éclaté à faire les passages avec mini-Stiles !)


	3. A la recherche des loups garou

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Kate/Derek sur fond de Stek

**Note :** pour l'instant pas de spoil, à part un peu de la saison 1.

* * *

L'heure avait été difficile pour Stiles. Lui demander d'attendre aussi longtemps alors qu'il était aussi impatient d'aller découvrir des loups garou dans la forêt, c'était comme demander à un unijambiste de poser la deuxième jambe. Derek fini par lui donner un petit coup sur la tête pour qu'il se calme et Stiles décida à ce moment là de passer derrière le comptoir et d'apprendre à se servir de la caisse. Ca pourrait toujours servir disait-il, et comme cela l'occupait le loup garou lui montra comment elle fonctionnait. C'était plutôt simple et cela ne pris que dix minutes.

- Maintenant je vais pouvoir servir les clients à ta place.

- Quels clients ?

Stiles siffla, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait personne. A se demander comment cette épicerie faisait pour rester ouverte.

- Dis tu comptes te marier avec Kate ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

- Oui.

- Tu es vraiment du genre à aimer ce genre de filles mégères ? Je te croyais plus intelligent.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas tes affaires.

- Pourtant tu es plutôt beau gosse et tout, je suis sûr que ce ne sont pas les filles qui doivent manquer à l'appel.

Derek haussa les épaules, Stiles avait raison, mais pour lui il n'y avait que Kate.

- Ca fait quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- D'embrasser une fille ? Je me demande ce que je ressentirais si j'embrassais Lydia.

- Tu ne l'as jamais embrassé ?

- Il faudrait déjà qu'elle remarque que j'existe.

- Elle ne sait pas que tu existes ?

- Et bien c'est une fille tellement chouette qu'elle est assez inaccessible, tu vois ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler tout simplement ?

- J'ai déjà essayé, mais je n'existe pas dans son monde. Pas encore tout du moins. Tu embrasses bien toi ?

Le loup garou fronça les sourcils :

- Je n'en sais rien, je crois.

- Et Kate ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est ça qui te plaît elle embrasse bien.

- Tu vas arrêter ?

- Tu sais que chez les loups garou l'odeur est hyper importante ?

- Oui.

- Ah oui, tu le sais ? Tu as sûrement déjà vu ce film alors.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et donc si tu étais un loup garou, tu ne serais pas du tout amoureux de Kate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son parfum est atroce.

Derek aurait pu acquiescer, le parfum de Kate agressait tous ses sens, mais il se focalisait alors sur l'odeur de sa peau, sur l'épice qu'elle dégageait et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Elle sentait très très bon, naturellement.

- Il est l'heure, on y va ?

L'adolescent consulta sa montre, effectivement, il pouvait fermer.

- Tu m'attends dehors ?

- Oui.

Stiles partit et Derek ferma l'épicerie, puis sortit par la porte de derrière qu'il ferma également. Il rejoignit ensuite Stiles qui était déjà prêt à partir assit sur son vélo.

- Tu n'as pas de voitures toi ?

- Non. Pas encore.

- Alors tu es en vélo ?

- Non.

- Tu es à pied ?

- En quelque sorte.

Habituellement, Derek rentrait en courant sous forme de loup garou, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne aux alentours et sa maison se trouvait dans la forêt, il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre.

- Dans ce cas monte sur mon vélo !

Le Lycan baissa les yeux sur le vtt de Stiles.

- C'était celui de mon père, c'est pas un vélo de gamin.

- Tu montes sur le guidon, je vais pédaler.

- Eh ! Non.

- Stiles, réfléchis ! Je suis plus lourd que toi, ce sera plus facile pour moi de pédaler. Il n'y a pas de panier sur la roue arrière, donc t'as pas le choix, tu te mets sur le guidon.

- Je sais, on fait comme ça avec Scott aussi quand on a qu'un vélo. Mais je voulais pédaler.

- Je connais très bien la forêt tu sais.

- C'est vrai ?

- Alors je ne nous perdrai pas.

- Trop chouette. Bon d'accord, tu pédales.

Derek s'assit sur la selle, pendant que le gosse se mit debout sur la barre de la roue avant et se pencha le dos contre le guidon.

- T'es prêt ?

- C'est parti !

Le loup garou utilisa un peu de ses superpouvoirs pour pousser le vtt à fond, et Stiles était ravis.

- Wouah c'est génial, t'es un champion.

Derek sourit. Comme il pédalait debout pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant, il avait presque la nuque de Stiles sous son nez, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer plus fort, faisant semblant que c'était dût à l'effort.

Derek adorait son odeur, de plus en plus. Elle était lourde, mais pleine de douceur également. Elle donnait l'impression que le tonnerre allait exploser sur leur tête, et Stiles agissait comme une tornade. Et en même temps il sentait la pluie rafraichissante et bienvenue quand il fait trop chaud. Par-dessus il y avait l'arôme de son gel douche, un truc qui sent comme la forêt. Ses habits avaient l'odeur du savon. Il aurait presque pu dire quelle marque de dentifrice il utilisait. Derek était obligé de se baffer mentalement et de se répéter que Stiles n'était qu'un gosse et que non il ne devait pas enfoncer son nez dans son cou ou dans ses vêtements, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

L'adolescent finit par s'arrêter dans un endroit de la forêt qui ne se trouvait pas trop loin de sa maison, au cas où quelque chose se passerait.

- On continue à pied ? J'ai pris ma lampe de poche.

L'enfant partait devant, mais Derek le retint par la manche.

- On ne se lâche pas, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre ici.

- T'as peur de ne pas retrouver ton chemin ?

- C'est toi qui risque de ne pas retrouver le tiens !

Stiles lui sourit après lui avoir mis – sans faire exprès – la lampe dans la tronche. Ce qui fit grogner le loup garou qui se protégea avec son bras.

- Oups désolé.

Puis il attrapa la main de Derek.

- Bon on avance ?

La main de Stiles était froide, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. L'enfant ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt à manche longue mais ne se plaignait pas du froid. Derek soupira, retira sa veste en cuir et la posa sur les épaules du petiot :

- Si tu choppes la crève et que ton père apprends que c'est ma faute je vais avoir des ennuies.

- Merci, sourit le plus jeune.

Le loup détourna le regard. Ils avancèrent main dans la main tous les deux, Derek ne savait pas trop ce que cherchait réellement Stiles, mais celui-ci finis par lui répondre :

- Dans mon film, ils trouvaient les loups en suivant leurs marques de griffe. Quand ils se transforment ils peuvent être violent et du coup faire du grabuge autour d'eux. Des arbres abîmés peuvent montrer que des Lycanthropes sont passés par là.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a des loups garou à Beacon Hill ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ce serait trop chouette s'il y en avait.

- Tu sais Stiles, les loups garou ne sont pas forcément gentils. Ils peuvent se montrer féroces et cruels et quand ils se transforment ils peuvent devenir fous et laisser la bête les dominer. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- C'est dingue comme tu t'y connais bien Derek Hale, tu t'es renseigné aussi c'est ça ? Je suis super content d'être avec toi du coup.

- Stiles tu m'as écouté ?

- Non je n'ai pas peur…

Une branche craqua dans le lointain et l'enfant se rapprocha instinctivement de Derek.

- J'ai peut-être un peu peur.

- Ce n'est rien Stiles, sûrement un animal.

- Toi tu n'as pas du tout l'air effrayé !

Il haussa les épaules. Comment expliquer au gosse qu'il était sûrement l'une des bêtes les plus dangereuses de cette forêt et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas avoir peur ?

- Tu es un type super courageux Derek Hale.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler juste par mon prénom ?

- Oui mais Derek Hale ça sonne vraiment classe tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si tu le dis.

Nouveau craquement, cette fois-ci le gosse était collé au bras de Derek.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Ce n'est pas prudent de toute manière Stiles.

- Mais on n'a pas encore vu de loup garou !

- On en verra une autre fois tu…

Un lion des montagnes apparu devant eux et se mit à grogner, coupant Derek dans sa phrase. Stiles se mit à sentir la peur à pleins nez, il faisait une proie idéal, la bête l'attaquerait sûrement lui en premier, mais le loup garou ne lui en laisserait pas le temps.

Il le fixa de ses yeux féroces, menaçant. Le puma sentit immédiatement le danger et partit en couinant la queue entre les jambes.

Aussitôt l'état d'esprit de Stiles changea et il s'écria :

- Tu as vu ça, c'était vraiment génial ! Je me demande ce qui lui a fait peur. Sûrement toi, Derek Hale ! Vu ta tête effrayante.

- La ferme gamin, on rentre maintenant.

- Oui chef.

Le loup garou raccompagna l'enfant jusque chez lui et s'assura qu'il se couche et dorme. Son père apparemment avait dût partir pour une enquête, heureusement pour Stiles qui se serait fait engueulé si monsieur Stilinski avait appris ce que son gosse faisait la nuit. L'adolescent resta debout dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration de Stiles devenir plus calme. Il s'était endormi.

Derek rentra chez lui.

xxx

Le père de Derek fut furieux quand il rentra.

- Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

C'était difficile à expliquer sans parler de Stiles. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de discuter de l'enfant. Il resta évasif :

- J'ai pas vu l'heure.

- Tu étais avec Kate c'est ça ?

- Mais non.

Ce n'était qu'un tout petit mensonge, parce qu'il avait bien été avec la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas du tout la raison de son retard.

- Arrête de mentir Derek, lança Laura à ce moment là, son parfum est sur toi.

Et mince, il avait tellement été préoccupé par Stiles qu'il en avait oublié de faire attention à cela.

- Normal, on se voit au lycée. Essaya-t-il de se défendre.

Mais son père entra dans une fureur noire. C'est Peter, son oncle, qui le calma et essaya d'avoir une discussion avec l'adolescent.

- Je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi ton père est furieux.

- Tout ça parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance à Kate, il ne la connaît même pas.

- C'est ton père Derek, il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et il s'inquiète de te voir avec une chasseuse, cela pourrait te mettre en danger. Il ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver, Kate n'est pas comme ça.

- En es-tu sûr ? Réagirait-elle de la même manière si elle apprenait ce que tu es réellement ?

- Oui ! Elle ne me ferait pas de mal. J'ai confiance en elle.

- Assure-toi qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus la voir, Derek !

- Mais oncle Peter…

- Assure-toi de ne plus la voir, ou tu le regretteras sûrement. Crois-moi. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux chasseurs.

Derek grogna, mais acquiesça. Il avait exagéré c'était vrai. Peut-être que sa famille avait raison et qu'il devait se séparer de Kate. Après cette discussion l'adolescent partit se coucher, mais plutôt que repenser à tout ça, il essaya de chercher sur lui l'odeur de Stiles. Cette odeur rassurante qui le fit sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

xxx

Le lendemain Derek évita un peu sa petite amie, il essaya vraiment de mettre une distance entre elle et lui, mais ses sens étaient exacerbées par Kate et à la fin de la journée il avait craqué. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de lui sauter dessus et l'embrassait fougueusement. Okay, après ça il la laisserait tomber. Il ne le fit pas. Ni le sur-lendemain. Ni encore après.

C'était un adolescent, et parfois les adolescents sont stupides… Et en plus il était amoureux. C'était multiplier la stupidité par mille.

De toute façon, Kate ne le trahirait pas. Elle ne le ferait pas.

- Salut Derek Hale. Tu veux partir avec moi à la chasse aux loups garou ce soir ?

Le gamin s'assit sur le comptoir, totalement sans gêne.

- La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

- J'ai demandé à Scott mais il n'a pas voulu. Il préfère quand on joue au Lacrosse.

- Et si tu trouves un loup garou Stiles, que feras-tu ?

- Je crois que je décamperais parce que j'aurais la trouille de ma vie. Mais ça vaudrait vachement le coup quand même. Et toi tu ferais quoi si tu en voyais un ?

- Rien. Nous n'y allons pas.

- Allez, en plus ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

- Raisons de plus. Toi tu rentres chez toi, où je préviens ton père.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Je le ferais.

- Alors là t'es pas cool du tout, je pensais qu'on était amis toi et moi. Bon on n'a pas fait de pactes du sang tout ça, mais on a quand même vécu une aventure tous les deux, cela fait de nous des vrais amis, à la vie, à la mort.

- On n'est pas amis.

L'odeur de Stiles se transforma et son cœur s'accéléra. Du sel. Il se mettait à sentir le sel. L'odeur des larmes et de l'amertume, Derek venait de le blesser et il se mit à s'en vouloir terriblement. Pourtant l'enfant continua à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est vrai, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'amis qui disent qu'on n'est même pas amis, et je vais aller trouver les loups garou tout seul.

Sur ces mots Stiles sorti en trombe du magasin.

- Stiles attend ! Reste ici.

Le lycan dût courir après l'enfant et le rattrapa alors qu'il commençait déjà à monter sur son vélo.

- Stiles, tu te rends compte que c'est dangereux ? Est-ce que tu peux arrêter deux secondes de mettre ta vie en danger pour de stupides loups garou et faire quelque chose de censé ?

Derek en parlant avait attrapé le gosse par les épaules et avait approché son visage très près du sien.

Dieu, qu'il adorait son odeur. Il s'approcha encore pour pouvoir le sentir plus. Son nez se colla contre la joue du gosse. Maudite pleine lune. Derek contrôlait certes la transformation, mais la bête en lui réussissait quand même à avoir raison de tous ses sens.

- De…De… Derek…

Le loup ne se recula pas, il continua à balader son nez sur le visage du gosse, puis fini par enfouir la tête dans son cou. C'était la meilleure chose au monde qu'il ait pu sentir, cette odeur entêtante, obsédante, qui dépassait toutes les autres, même celle de Kate.

- Je serais toi je lâcherais tout de suite mon fils !

La voix grave le prit par surprise. Il était tellement perdu dans l'odeur de Stiles, qu'il n'avait pas senti l'homme approcher. Ce dernier le visait avec son arme et Derek relâcha l'enfant, mettant ses mains en l'air. Le Shérif attrapa son fils par le bras et rangea le pistolet.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à mon fils ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. Je…

- C'est rien papa. Il me mettait en garde parce que je voulais partir chercher des loups garou !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche en lâchant un _« oh oh »_ embêté. Il allait avoir de gros ennuis. Son père roula des yeux et le fit monter de force dans la voiture, puis se tourna vers Derek et le pointa d'un doigt menaçant :

- Quand à toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans la tête, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Ce n'était pas l'impression que tu donnais.

- Je vous le jure, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Alors que faisais-tu ?

Comment expliquer au Sherif qu'il adorait l'odeur de Stiles ? Il le condamnerait immédiatement pour perversité avancé.

- Je voulais juste lui faire peur pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger en partant à la chasse aux loups garou.

L'enfant qui venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la voiture certifia :

- C'est vrai papa, Derek Hale fait peur mais il est gentil.

- Derek Hale ? Tu es le fils des Hale ?

- Tu les connais papa ?

- Vaguement, je sais juste que c'est une famille très riche qui vit au fond de la forêt.

- Wouah c'est pour ça que tu connais aussi bien la forêt alors ? Lança-t-il à Derek.

- Sans doute. Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Okay, mais fais gaffe, je garde un œil sur toi.

L'adolescent prit un air arrogant et soupira, puis retourna à l'intérieur de l'épicerie.

- Ce gamin est horripilant. Commenta le Shérif.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est super chouette ! Faut juste apprendre à le connaître.

Le shérif se tourna vers son fils et monta dans la voiture.

- Quand à toi jeune homme, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis.

- Oups.

Et Stiles se reçut l'engueulade du siècle. Qu'il s'empressa bien vite d'oublier quand il s'endormit.

xxx

Pour Derek le mot « s'endormir » était plus difficile. Il scrutait le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. Il avait aidé sa famille à maintenir et attacher quelques louveteaux qui ne se maîtrisaient pas encore les soirs de pleines lunes puis était allé se coucher, et depuis… Rien. Il ne cessait de repenser à l'idiotie qu'il avait faite.

- Non mais ça ne va pas Derek, ce n'est qu'un gamin de dix ans !

Lança-t-il au plafond.

Ses sentiments étaient complètement confus, il avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose pour cet enfant, quelque chose de différent qu'avec Kate mais de presque aussi fort. Si ce n'était pas plus fort. Son odeur était devenue carrément obsédante.

C'était comme commencer à fumer et ne plus pouvoir s'en passer, il essayait de respirer tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir de Stiles sur lui.

- Un gamin de dix ans !

Mais même ses remontrances à lui-même n'arrivaient pas à le calmer. Il se trouva comme excuses que c'était la pleine lune, mais il savait que c'était autre chose.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été un enfant, si par exemple il avait eut seize ans comme lui, ou même s'ils avaient bien six ans de différence mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux plus âgés, comment agirait-il ? Que ferait-il ?

La réponse était limpide, mais lui foutait la trouille.

Aussi préféra-t-il ne pas se l'avouer.

De toute manière il était amoureux de Kate, et c'était un bien plus gros problème.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà euh j'ai fais des scènes terriblement mignonnes avec Derek et Stiles, mais je voulais que ça reste juste mignon et innocent et j'espère que ça fait pas bizarre ou pervers. J'ai posté un peu plus vite ce chapitre parce que j'ai finis une autre fic, donc je me dis que j'ai un peu de Stock. D'autant plus que la semaine prochaine j'ai une amie qui vient donc pas tellement de temps pour poster ou quoi. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.


	4. Marquer son territoire

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Kate/Derek sur fond de Stek

**Note :** pour l'instant pas de spoil, à part un peu de la saison 1.

* * *

Stiles était entrain de tourner sur sa chaise à roulettes.

- Arrête s'il te plaît, tu me donnes le tournis.

L'enfant attrapa son bureau et se propulsa vers Scott qui était assis sur son lit :

- J'en ai marre d'être enfermé je veux sortir !

- Mais c'est ta faute aussi, pourquoi t'as dit à ton père que tu voulais aller chercher des loups garou dans la forêt ?

- J'ai pas fais exprès, ça m'a échappé. Et puis si tu étais venu avec moi aussi…

- Je t'ai dis que ça ne m'intéressait pas, les loups garou ça n'existe pas en plus.

Stiles grommela :

- Au moins lui il y croit

- Lui qui ?

- Personne. Bon Scott tu as emmené des dvds ?

- Yes ! J'ai pris pleins de films d'horreur, t'es sûr que ton père est parti pour la journée ?

- Oui, il a juste dis qu'il appellerait souvent pour vérifier que je n'avais pas quitté la maison et que j'avais intérêt à répondre.

Scott vida son sac par terre et les enfants choisirent un premier film. Ils descendirent dans le salon et se casèrent sur le canapé, chacun le dos sur un accoudoir, pieds contre pieds.

Durant une scène particulièrement effrayante, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit, et les deux gosses se mirent à hurler en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Stiles, comprenant que ce devait être son père mit sur pauses en soupirant, soulagé.

- Ce que t'es impressionnable Scott

- Eh ! Toi aussi tu as crié.

Stiles lui tira la langue et alla répondre :

- Allô papa ? Oui. Oui. Scott est avec moi.

- Bonjour monsieur Stilinski ! Cria l'autre enfant

- On regarde la télé. Mais non pas des films d'horreur. Oui on est sage. Sinon tu l'as fait avouer ? Alors finalement c'était lui qui vendaient de la drogue ? Mais allez papa tu peux bien me dire… Comment ça comment je sais … Ah euh ben… Sinon tu rentres tard ce soir ? Mais non je n'ai pas écouté la radio de la police… Je t'ai juste entendu en parler c'est tout ! Il vaudrait mieux que je raccroche là papa, tu es trop énervé pour te concentrer. Promis on reste sage avec Scott. Tu nous connais, on est deux anges. C'est ça. A ce soir. Bisou papa, je t'aime.

L'enfant raccrocha le combiné :

- Je crois qu'il a découvert pour la radio.

Scott roula des yeux :

- On va encore se prendre un savon.

- Ouaip. Bon on mate la fin du film ?

- Bien sûr.

Les deux gosses se réinstallèrent tranquillement, peuplant leur imagination des futurs cauchemars qu'ils feront.

Le soir dans son lit, c'était ce moment là où Stiles s'ennuyait le plus. Il avait hâte d'avoir un téléphone portable pour discuter avec Scott toute la nuit, mais en attendant il devait trouver le moyen de s'endormir alors qu'il avait envie d'aller courir après des loups garou dans les bois. Comme cela faisait une semaine que son père lui interdisait de sortir il n'avait plus du tout vu Derek et l'adolescent lui manquait vachement. Sans savoir pourquoi il s'était accroché à ce type incroyable qui croyait aux loups garou et qui avait l'air de celui que rien n'effraye. En plus d'habitude l'enfant avait tendance à énerver les gens autour de lui, surtout les lycéens, mais Derek était en fait vachement sympa sous ses airs froids et il le laissait toujours venir et raconter pleins de trucs. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami, non ça c'était Scott, mais il plaisait énormément à Stiles. Il était un peu comme un grand frère ou un modèle ? Bien que son modèle idéal soit son père, Derek l'impressionnait carrément. Il était grand, beau, classe, mystérieux, super cool. Il faisait même peur aux lions des montagnes, il habitait dans la forêt et il la connaissait bien. Il était super doué pour le vélo, mais pas trop pour choisir ses copines.

- Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas un peu naïf ?

Stiles n'aimait pas Kate et pourtant il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Bien sûr elle avait blessé le gamin dans son égo en le giflant devant Derek et on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il détestait sa façon de roucouler autour de son petit-ami, c'était horripilant au possible. Rien que de se souvenir de les avoir vu s'embrasser et plus, Stiles avait envie de prendre l'air boudeur. D'ailleurs voilà ça y est il y repensait et faisait la moue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle d'autre chose.

Derek avait agit troooooooooop bizarrement, l'enfant n'arrivait pas à bien comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent avait posé son nez partout sur lui. Sur son visage, dans son cou. C'était une manière vraiment spéciale de lui faire peur et de l'empêcher d'aller chercher les loups garou. Surtout que Stiles n'avait pas réellement eu peur, d'une certaine manière il sentait que Derek ne lui voulait aucun mal, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait pas non plus été hyper détendu, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de gestes avec lui. Son père lui faisait beaucoup de câlins, Scott et lui étaient très tactiles – surtout quand ils se battaient pour s'amuser - parfois même Melissa le serrait dans ses bras, mais c'était différent. Stiles ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pour autant il ne s'était pas senti en danger et n'avait pas l'impression que quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé au contraire.

Un peu comme quand un chat vient se frotter contre vous pour montrer son affection et marquer ainsi son territoire. Maintenant il vous reconnaît parce qu'il a mis son odeur sur vous. Derek avait agis un peu de cette manière, se frottant à Stiles pour mieux le connaître et le reconnaître, pour montrer qu'il lui est attaché.

- Wouah Derek Hale est presque comme un gros chat alors.

Si l'adolescent l'avait entendu il aurait grogné.

Il n'aimait pas les chats.

xxx

Derek tapait des doigts sur le comptoir, la tête sur son bras. Bordel que ce job était emmerdant. Surtout depuis que la petite tête ne venait plus. Sûrement que son père l'avait barricadé chez lui pour éviter que le môme aille se perdre dans la forêt, mais il manquait vraiment au loup garou. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, cela lui permettait de se désintoxiquer de l'odeur de Stiles et du gamin en lui-même, mais en même temps il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'être désintoxiqué. Il se sentait un peu comme un fêtard qui jure que ce sera sa dernière murge et qui remet ça la semaine d'après. Comme il savait où le morpion habitait il aurait pu aller y faire un tour, mais si le shérif le surprenait dans son jardin il risquait de se prendre une balle et ça risquait d'être douloureux – bien que très soignable.

Derek se surprit à se demander comment réagirait Stiles s'il apprenait qu'il était le loup garou qu'il voulait tant trouver, est-ce qu'il se mettrait à le craindre ? C'est bizarre mais il avait l'impression que l'enfant le prendrait bien, s'extasierait ou quelque chose comme ça, il avait envie de tout lui dire.

La porte s'ouvrit et lui fit redresser le nez, l'espoir subit que ce soit l'enfant, mais c'est une odeur d'épice qui empli l'air.

- Kate.

- Coucou mon chéri, tu t'ennuies ?

- Oui.

- Viens là que je t'embrasse ça t'occupera.

Le loup se laissa faire, mais empêcha sa petite amie d'aller trop loin.

- Kate ?

- Hm.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Ah ? Vas-y.

- Non… Pas ici, pas comme ça.

- Ouuuh je vois, tu as envie qu'on discute intimement.

Kate passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un petit air pervers, se mettant à sentir l'excitation à pleins nez.

- Tu fermes plus tôt ? De toute façon y a jamais personne qui vient.

- Je ne sais pas. Si mon patron le découvre…

- Oh allez ! Derek, soit fun. Amusons-nous.

- Kate, je préférerais faire ça bien.

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

- J'ai vraiment vraiment envie de baiser là tu vois.

Ca se sentait.

- Je sais. Et moi aussi…

Ce qui était vrai mais surtout dût à l'excitation qui émanait de la fille. C'était comme mettre un animal affamé devant de la bonne chair fraiche, il aurait forcément envie de la manger. La une jolie jeune fille dégageait tout un tas de phéromones devant une bête sauvage qui l'aimait, alors forcément Derek avait envie d'elle.

- Tu es trop sérieux comme garçon Derek. Lâche-toi un peu.

Elle commença à lécher son cou, excitant le loup garou.

- Kate…

- Allez, ferme, je veux m'amuser moi.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça comme ça.

La jeune fille soupira et le repoussa :

- T'es chiant là. Je ne suis pas fan de grand romantisme. Tu fermes, on baise, tu m'avoues ton petit secret, et voilà. Qu'est ce que tu veux d'autres ?

- Avoir un rendez-vous ?

- Je te signale que ta famille ne veut pas qu'on se voit.

- Je leur dirai que je travaille, samedi ça te va ?

- C'est dans deux jours.

- Oui.

Elle regarda Derek et son air sérieux, puis finalement afficha un grand sourire :

- Bon tu m'as convaincu, t'es trop mignon tu le sais ? Tu te la joues un peu grand méchant garçon, mais t'es un cœur tendre.

La jeune fille embrassa ses lèvres et caressa ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime Kate.

Elle lui sourit de toute ses forces, presque féroce et l'embrassa plus fort.

- Vivement samedi. Murmura-t-elle.

xxx

Il savait que sa famille l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait prévu s'il leur en parlait, c'est pour cette raison que Derek ne leur en parlerait pas. Ce qui lui avait donné l'idée d'avouer à Kate qu'il était un loup garou ? C'était ce qu'avait dit son oncle Peter. Est-ce qu'elle changerait de comportement en apprenant la vérité ? L'adolescent était persuadé que non, qu'elle le prendrait bien et qu'il pourrait continuer à être ensemble. Cela prouverait à sa meute qu'elle fait partie de la famille Argent mais qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Et du coup ils accepteraient leur relation.

Derek ne mesurait pas le danger de ce qu'il prévoyait, il avait trop confiance en Kate, il l'aimait trop, il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien.

Le vendredi il prévoyait tout un dialogue dans sa tête sur comment tout se passerait, c'est alors que Stiles entra dans l'épicerie et lui fit oublier totalement la jeune fille.

- Hey Stiles, ton père t'a libéré ?

- Aha très drôle Derek Hale. Non je fais le mur. J'avais quelque chose à te dire.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour faire le mur ?

- Si. Mais j'avais quelque chose à te dire, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui.

L'enfant s'approcha du comptoir et s'assis dessus.

- Tu as l'air drôlement content, il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? Interrogea l'enfant.

- Rien.

- Tu as enfin lâché ta psychopathe de petite amie c'est ça ?

- Non je sors avec elle demain.

Stiles fit la moue.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Oh oui ! Et bien j'ai réfléchis à ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, tu sais quand tu as commencé à être bizarre et à frotter ton nez sur moi.

Derek détourna le regard :

- C'était juste pour te faire peur.

- Non. Je crois qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

L'enfant soupira et s'agenouilla sur le comptoir puis posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Derek :

- J'y ai bien réfléchis, mais je crois que c'est parce que tu voulais montrer que tu m'appréciais ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu marquais ton territoire tu vois ?

- Non.

- Mais si réfléchis, moi je crois que tu m'apprécies. Sinon tu pourrais juste me jeter dehors et tu ne serais pas venu chercher des loups garou avec moi.

- Stiles où veux-tu en venir ?

- Et bien moi aussi je t'apprécie tu vois.

Et sur ce l'enfant colla son nez sur la joue de Derek. Il frotta son visage contre celui de l'adolescent, en toute innocence.

- Stiles qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le cœur du loup garou était entrain de gagner le marathon du cœur qui battait le plus vite.

- Je fais comme toi.

- Stiles…

- Derek Hale tu sens super bon.

L'adolescent eut l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur la tête et que tous les poils de son corps venaient de se hérisser.

Quelle ironie un humain qui respire l'odeur d'un loup. Le môme continua son exploration et coinça sa tête dans le cou de Derek.

- Stiles écoute...

L'enfant passa ses deux mains autour du loup et se serra contre lui.

- Maintenant on est ami n'est ce pas ? Sourit-il.

Derek n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Super !

L'enfant se recula tout heureux et colla son front contre celui du lycan.

- C'est la première fois que je fais une chose pareille, mais je trouve ça cool. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose d'important avec toi tu vois ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant je sais comment on fait pour montrer son affection et marquer son territoire.

- Il y a d'autres manières.

- Lesquelles ?

Derek approcha sa bouche de celle de l'enfant, et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Stiles. Puis il se recula et mis un pas entre lui et le môme.

- Tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Tu me montreras quand je serai plus grand ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai Kate.

- C'est nuuuul ça. Bon alors j'irai me frotter à Lydia voilà, bien fait.

Le loup grogna de jalousie. Il ne voulait pas que le gosse se frotte de cette manière à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Hey t'es jaloux hein ? T'inquiète pas je disais ça pour rire. J'ai compris, toi et moi on a un lien spécial et je ne me frotterai à personne d'autre d'accord ? Mais quoi que tu fasses avec Kate tu ne dois pas m'oublier d'accord ?

Derek se laissa manipuler par cette bouille de gosse mignonne :

- Oui, répondit-il sincèrement.

- Trop cool. On retournera chercher des loups garou dans la forêt okay ?

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ce soir ?

- C'est vrai on peut on peut ?

- Non. Mais tu veux rencontrer ma famille ?

- C'est quoi le rapport avec les loups garou ?

L'adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents d'un air arrogant :

- On s'intéresse beaucoup aux loups garou dans ma famille.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Trop cool, alors on y va maintenant dis dis dis ?

- Non ce n'est pas encore l'heure de fermer. Tu devras attendre.

Stiles prit un air boudeur et descendit du comptoir. Il restait une demi-heure de travail…

- Bon pour trente minutes je peux bien faire une petite entorse à la règle, on y va ?

- Oui, super, tu es génial Derek Hale. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont super cool. A moins qu'ils n'aient tous une tête de gangster un peu comme toi, est ce que tu fais partie de la mafia ?

- Non.

- Bon tant pis. On y va ?

- Oui.

Et Derek ferma l'épicerie plus tôt, puis conduisant le vélo de Stiles l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais quelque chose dans son instinct de loup le poussait à présenter l'enfant à la meute. Au début il avait voulu le garder comme un secret, mais maintenant il avait besoin que sa famille voit et sente Stiles et lui donne son approbation.

Son approbation pour quoi ?

Leur amitié un peu bizarre ? Sans doute.

Il ne pouvait y avoir rien de plus, Stiles n'était qu'un enfant. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense maison et le gosse ouvrit grand la bouche :

- Wouah mais en fait t'es vraiment super riche ! Pourquoi tu bosses dans une épicerie toute pourrie ?

- Une idée de mon père.

- On rentre ? J'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur. Est-ce que vous avez des domestiques ? Ou alors un immense lustre au plafond et des jeunes filles en robes de l'ancien temps qui dansent sur une valse ?

- Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, Stiles.

Il attrapa la main du môme et l'attira vers la demeure. Son père ouvrit avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la meute avait sentit l'odeur de l'enfant.

- Derek !

- Papa.

- Qui est ton jeune ami ?

- Je m'appelle Stiles monsieur Hale et je suis un ami de Derek Hale. Vous êtes drôlement classe vous aussi. J'aimerais vraiment visiter votre maison, vous êtes super riche non ?

Le père loucha vers le petit et se mit à exploser de rire.

- Tu nous ramènes un sacré phénomène, allez viens petit, on va te faire visiter.

Alors que la meute s'occupait à pouponner l'enfant, monsieur Hale fixa son fils.

- Quoi ?

- Il est bien jeune, pourquoi l'as-tu emmené ?

Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, c'était difficile à expliquer. C'est la mère qui répondit à sa place, perspicace :

- L'odeur première, c'est lui ?

- Oui.

Elle éclata de rire :

- L'odeur te plaît n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et que penses-tu de lui ?

- C'est un enfant.

- Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'attire.

- Il te plaît n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Avoua Derek.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Grogna le père.

- Ton fils a trouvé une odeur qui lui plaît.

- Chez ce gamin ?

- Apparemment.

Le père poussa un soupire.

- Allons bon.

- Je ne comprends pas, est-ce que c'est mal ?

- Non. Expliqua sa mère. Tu as juste trouvé quelqu'un qui avait une odeur qui te correspondait. Ca peut ne vouloir rien dire, comme t'emmener à tomber amoureux.

- Et d'ailleurs, je préfère mille fois cet enfant que la chasseuse Kate Argent. Ponctua son père.

C'est à ce moment là que Stiles revint satisfait, et entendant sûrement la fin de la conversation il s'écria :

- Moi non plus je n'aime pas Kate, c'est une méchante !

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, conclua le père.

Derek roula des yeux.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Une odeur me convient d'accord, mais pourquoi je devrais être amoureux d'un môme de dix ans ? Kate me correspond beaucoup plus. Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de ses parents.

- Tu en es sûr ? Interrogea la mère.

Le loup tourna les yeux vers Stiles qui était déjà reparti en vadrouille, déjà adopté par la meute. Il n'y avait pas que l'odeur de l'enfant qui lui plaisait, il aimait le son de sa voix, son caractère un peu étrange, son intelligence, sa curiosité, son côté fouine, sa façon de passer du coq à l'âne tout le temps, il le menait par le bout du nez et le lycan se laissait faire presque avec joie. Si on omettait le fait qu'il était encore jeune, il était attirant, il avait quelque chose qui rendait fou le loup garou. Peut-être encore plus que Kate.

- Mais c'est un enfant.

- Il a le temps de grandir.

- Je ne veux pas. Et puis j'aime Kate.

- Nous t'avons dis de l'abandonner. S'énerva son père. Elle ne t'apportera que des ennuies.

- Je préfère Stiles aussi, certifia sa mère.

- Merci de me laisser choisir, grogna le fils.

En colère contre ses parents il rejoignit l'enfant :

- Alors tu as fais la connaissance de tout le monde ?

- Je crois.

- Tu as fait le tour ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te ramène chez toi.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Stiles, si ton père apprends que tu as fait le mur, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir ?

- Bon. Bah… Ramène-moi alors. Mais d'abord je dois dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Il refit le tour de la famille et l'adolescent le raccompagna. Tout le long du chemin, le môme s'extasia sur la famille Hale, sur la maison, sur le fait qu'ils vivaient dans la forêt, plus il parlait, plus Derek s'enfermait dans son silence.

Ses parents avaient tort. Il était amoureux de Kate, d'ailleurs l'odeur de la jeune fille lui convenait parfaitement, lui plaisait également. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas l'accepter ? S'ils n'avaient pas connu son nom de famille ils l'auraient admis depuis longtemps au sein de la meute et l'aurait trouvé vraiment chouette, ils auraient été sous son charme et auraient accepté leur relation. Sauf que voilà elle s'appelait Argent ça ne leur convenait pas.

Qu'est ce que Stiles avait de plus ? C'était un gosse, et ce n'est pas avec lui que Derek pourrait donner des enfants à la meute, il était une véritable tornade et même s'il sentait bon l'orage il n'avait QUE dix ans bon sang. Il était… Il était comme un petit frère ou un truc comme ça voilà tout.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la maison du Sherif et le loup aida l'enfant à rentrer chez lui sans se faire prendre par son père.

- Au revoir Derek Hale, lui sourit le gosse en lui faisant de grands signes à la fenêtre.

Le lycan y répondit sans y réfléchir. S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer ensuite il serait allé le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que même s'il était jeune, il l'avait choisi pour faire partie de la meute. Il lui aurait avoué qu'il était un lycan et aurait fait plaisir à sa famille en quittant la chasseuse.

Seulement Derek était un loup garou, pas un voyant. Et il avait choisit Kate.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : comme je suis super gentille je vous mets le chapitre 4 aujourd'hui, parce qu'après j'ai une amie qui vient et j'aurai moins de temps. J'aime faire languir les gens mais bon, vous languirez pour la suite (qui sera beaucoup moins joyeuse je vous préviens). J'aurais bien voulu réécrire complètement le passé et faire complètement du Stek mais que voulez vous, j'voulais m'en tenir à ce qu'on nous raconte dans la série aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Derek en gros chat ahaha (bref je vais me faire bouffer cette nuit par un loup en colère moi). A bientôt.


	5. Incendie

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Kate/Derek sur fond de Stek

**Note :** Gros spoils saison 1

* * *

Le rendez-vous avec Kate était parfait. Ils se tenaient par la main, ils discutaient, puis ils faisaient les boutiques, sont allés au cinéma, se sont arrêtés pour boire et manger quelque chose. C'était un truc vraiment simple, mais quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime, on peut faire n'importe quoi, même des trucs couillons, c'est toujours bien.

Le petit côté humain du loup garou, quoi.

- Bon maintenant si on allait faire un tour dans un hôtel, hm ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Derek en collant son nez dans les cheveux de Kate.

- Ouuh tu ne serais pas un peu pervers ?

Il sourit, un peu carnassier :

- J'ai très envie de toi belle blonde.

Elle se marrait, mais il savait qu'elle aussi en avait envie. Ils allèrent donc payer une chambre juste pour ça, d'ailleurs la femme de l'accueil comprit tout à fait leurs intentions vu le regard qu'elle jeta Derek.

- Pourquoi toutes les femmes te regardent comme ça ?

- J'ai trop de choses sexy sur moi.

- En mon dieu Derek, deviendrais-tu narcissique ?

- C'est toi qui a cet effet sur moi, tu sais ?

Kate acquiesça en déshabillant son amant :

- Mais tu sais tu es tellement beau, tellement bon.

- Je sais. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Leurs ébats sont chaud brulant bouillant, animal. Et ils remettent ça, ils se marrent, et sûrement dérangent leur voisin. Puis finalement fatigués, nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils discutent. Les doigts de Kate se perdent sur le torse de Derek pendant qu'il cherche les mots pour lui dire.

- Okay Kate, écoute.

- Ah oui ton grand secret, alors ?

Il avait préparé de grandes phrases, des grands trucs pour lui faire avaler la pilule doucement, commencer par _« dis tu connais ce genre de films »_ et en venir au fait lentement, mais il n'était pas très doué pour ça alors il lâcha d'une traite :

- Je suis un loup garou.

Elle éclata de rire, genre _« raconte-moi d'autres salades »_, pourtant elle le croyait, il le sentit immédiatement. Elle rigolait pour se donner une contenance, mais elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

- Kate, ça ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. Il faudrait d'abord que les loups garou existent. Je n'y crois pas.

- Tu mens, je le sais. Je sais quand tu mens.

- Montre-moi alors, montre-moi.

Il se transforma et elle se mit à jubiler. N'importe qui d'autre aurait éprouvé un peu de frayeur, un peu de surprise, Kate semblait juste encore plus excitée.

- Tu peux grogner ou un truc comme ça ?

Derek émit un grognement.

- Trop cool ton truc. J'adore ton secret mon loup.

- Kate, je sais que tu es une chasseuse.

- Ah. Oui c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'effraies pas.

- Est-ce que tu vas me faire du mal ?

- Tu crois que je vais te faire du mal ?

- Non moi j'ai confiance en toi.

- Evidemment. Alors c'est pour ça que tu vis loin ?

- Oui je vis avec ma famille au fond de la forêt, dans la grande maison là bas.

- Hm. Je vois. Et ce sont des loups garous aussi ?

- Pour la plupart.

- C'est chouette tout ça. Viens là mon loup. Tu es trop sexy comme loup garou. Remettons ça tu veux ?

Il le savait, il savait que Kate ne voudrait pas lui faire du mal. Ils refirent l'amour passionnément.

xxx

Quand il se réveilla la jeune fille n'était plus là. Elle avait quitté la chambre depuis quelques temps, son odeur était légère. Derek essaya de se lever, mais il se sentait assez mal, la tête lui tournait.

- Kate ?

Il l'appela, mais sa voix était pâteuse et en plus il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il savait qu'elle était partie.

- Aie. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il referma les yeux, essaya de se réveiller totalement, se demanda quelle heure il était, il faisait nuit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que c'était une maladie bizarre de loup garou dont ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé ?

Ou autre chose ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, son regard tomba sur la seringue par terre. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas possible.

CE N'ETAIT PAS POSSIBLE.

xxx

Kate avait attendu que le loup garou s'endorme puis avait sortit son matériel. Quel idiot ce Derek, vraiment très mignon, très bon au lit, mais un abruti d'adolescent trop naïf. C'était comme ce prof, monsieur Harris qui avait cru qu'elle voulait bien gentiment discuter avec lui de sciences. N'importe quoi. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir comment détruire une meute de loup garou d'un seul coup, de les faire sauter, de les cramer, de les assassiner. Elle voulait entendre leurs cris, les voir souffrir, et en rire.  
Son père lui avait bien appris, toute cette race devait juste crever.

Elle avait concocté une sorte de poison pour que son amant d'enfer reste au lit quelques temps, pas quelque chose qui le tuerait, mais qui le laisserait sonné assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de la meute. C'était presque dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire assister à ça.

- T'as de la chance d'être aussi mignon, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite.

Elle lui lécha le cou, et enfonça la seringue dans son bras. Dans son esprit sadique elle trouva ça drôle de la laisser près de lui, afin qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait été idiot, afin qu'il comprenne qu'il avait été trahis. C'était une belle destruction, la destruction morale.

Ensuite elle quitta la pièce, décidé à tout mettre en pièce, à s'éclater autour d'un feu de joie.

xxx

Derek se transforma en loup et se planta les griffes dans le bras pour évacuer plus vite le poison. La douleur n'était pas géniale mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. La terreur le prenait tellement à la gorge qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à respirer convenablement.

Elle savait déjà. Kate savait déjà ce qu'il était. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait eut aucune réaction. Elle le savait et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, être sûr de l'endroit ou vivait sa meute. _Et ce sont des loups garou aussi ?_ Il venait de vendre sa famille sans même le comprendre. Lui donnant même l'endroit exact où ils habitaient. Elle avait eut tout cru sans même avoir besoin d'insister, simplement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et de son odeur d'épice.

Ses parents avaient eut raison.

Sauf que Kate Argent ne voulait pas faire du mal à Derek, mais à tous les loups garou.

Les choses devenaient si claires à son esprit qu'il avait l'impression de vivre le film raté de son amour idyllique. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un jouet. Baiser d'accord, t'aimer jamais. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit _« je t'aime »_.

Et c'était simple à comprendre pourquoi. Derek aurait immédiatement su qu'elle mentait.

- Enfoirée de manipulatrice.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et aussi aveugle ? Tout ça parce qu'elle était un peu envoutante.

Il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à personne. Plus jamais.

Quand il put enfin se mettre debout, ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes, pas à cause du poison, à cause de la chape de plomb qui venait de lui tomber sur la tête, dans le ventre, partout sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'avaler le poids de sa stupidité toute entière. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de regretter, il fallait courir, il fallait les sauver.

xxx

Kate n'était pas seule évidemment, elle avait des gens prêts à l'aider. Les humains ont peur des loups garou, ils sont toujours okay pour en brûler de temps en temps. Ce genre de choses arrive depuis l'inquisition et même sans doute depuis avant.

Derek pouvait bien courir, il était trop tard. Elle regardait la maison cramer, les loups hurler et elle se marrait à gorge déployée, quel beau spectacle.

- Bon fini de s'amuser, rentrons.

Sans même un regard en arrière, sans un remord, sans même un peu de pitié, elle monta dans son véhicule et partit, tranquillement, la voiture pleine d'armes, prête à tirer sur Derek s'il venait réclamer vengeance, prête à le tuer lui aussi. Un sourire immense peint sur son visage.

xxx

Le cœur de Derek se retourna et s'arrêta, sa respiration aussi, sa vie également. C'est l'impression que ça lui fit en tout cas. Le feu commençait déjà à s'éteindre grâce à l'aide des pompiers, mais il semblait qu'il était trop tard. Il savait qu'il était trop tard. Tout le trajet jusqu'ici il avait entendu leur hurlement, leur plainte, il avait sentit leur souffrance, et il n'était pas arrivé assez vite.

Laura couru vers lui.

- Derek, qu'est ce qu'il a pu se passer, qu'est ce qu'il a pu se passer ?

Sa sœur le serra dans ses bras alors que l'adolescent était incapable de parler, noyé par la culpabilité. Tout était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul. On l'avait pourtant mis en garde mais il avait désobéi, il s'était cru différent. Quel idiot, vraiment quel idiot. Sa sœur pleurait mais lui n'arrivait à verser aucune larme. Quelque chose venait de mourir en lui. Plusieurs choses en vérité. L'espoir, l'amour, la confiance. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule et unique chose, la colère, une colère atroce et une culpabilité totale qui empoisonnaient ses veines.

Tout le monde était mort. Sauf l'oncle Peter, mais c'était tout comme puisqu'il était paralysé, brulé, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne restait plus que sa sœur et lui, et heureusement que Laura avait été à une fête ce soir là.

Quelques nuits plus tard, sa sœur lui dit :

- Je suis l'Alpha maintenant, Derek.

- Je sais.

- Nous devrions partir à présent, je voudrais être le plus loin de la famille Argent.

Lui aussi.

Il ne voulait pas que Laura découvre qu'il était responsable de tout, il voulait juste disparaître le plus loin possible.

Sa colère cependant brûlait au fond de lui, pour Kate Argent, qui venait de tout détruire. Absolument tout détruire. Dans sa vie.

Tout… Vraiment ?

- Laura… Je dois faire une dernière chose, je te rejoins.

- Tu dois faire quoi ? Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas dangereux.

La jeune fille le laissa partir à regret, elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule chose qui lui restait, son petit frère.

Derek, lui, couru dans la nuit jusqu'à une petite maison où vivait un sale môme fouineur et le Shérif de la ville.

xxx

Stiles se mordait les doigts, il avait entendu sur la radio de la police que la demeure des Hale avait pris feu, il savait qu'il y avait eut des morts, il avait hurlé, supplié son père de le laisser aller voir, mais le Shérif avait été formel, interdiction de bouger de la maison. Stiles tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il allait finir par griffer les murs si on ne le laissait pas aller vérifier. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et Derek entra dans la pièce.

- DEREK HALE TU ES TOUJOURS VIVANT ! Hurla le môme soulagé.

Le loup garou posa une main sur sa bouche, espérant qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu. Heureusement le Shérif devait être endormi devant une émission de télé et habitué d'entendre son gosse faire du bruit il ne s'était pas réveillé.

- Chut, Stiles. Écoute-moi.

Derek se mit à genoux pour être à la hauteur du gamin, et enleva doucement sa main.

- Derek Hale, ils ont dit que toute ta maison a brulé et qu'il y a pleins de morts et…

Le gosse avait les larmes aux yeux et le loup les essuya :

- Stiles écoute-moi.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis vivant. Stiles. Tu dois tout oublier d'accord ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu dois m'oublier aussi.

- Non !

- Si Stiles. S'il te plaît. Ecoute, oublie-nous, oublie tout ce qui est arrivé et oublie-moi. Et surtout…

- Non non non !

Stiles se boucha les oreilles, et Derek attrapa doucement ses mains pour qu'il les baisse :

- Stiles écoute moi.

- Non.

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

Stiles voyait l'air sérieux dans les yeux de l'adolescent, il voyait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, que son regard était plus froid. Il savait aussi que si Derek lui demandait ça c'était parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave. C'était dur, c'était une décision d'adulte plutôt que d'enfant, mais il écouta ce que Derek avait à lui dire :

- Tu dois m'oublier Stiles et surtout tu dois oublier cette histoire de loup garou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les loups garou… N'existent pas.

Derek souffrit de renier ce qu'il était mais s'il pouvait protéger la seule chose qui lui restait, il le ferait. Le gamin attrapa l'adolescent par le cou et se blottit contre lui, tandis que le loup le serra fort.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Derek Hale.

- Tu peux m'appeler Derek.

- Derek.

- Voilà. Je t'aime beaucoup aussi Stiles, mais tu comprends je ne peux plus aimer personne, tu comprends n'est ce pas ?

- Parce que ta maison a brulé ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé Stiles, les choses auraient pu être différente si j'avais compris plus tôt. Mais même à toi je ne peux plus faire confiance. Alors il vaut mieux que tu oublies tout ça d'accord ?

Le petit serra plus fort Derek.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Merci.

Il prit une dernière fois une bonne inspiration voulant enregistrer la magnifique odeur de l'enfant partout en lui, puis lentement se sépara de lui.

- Je dois partir maintenant.

- On ne se verra plus ?

- Je ne pense pas.

- Derek je peux te poser une dernière question ?

- Oui ?

- C'était quoi ton secret à toi ?

L'adolescent eut envie de pleurer et de mourir tout en même temps.

- Stiles, mon secret c'est que… j'ai vraiment un goût de merde pour les filles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça s'arrangera.

- Je vais y aller maintenant.

- Oui.

- Tu m'oublieras ?

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu ne courras plus après les loups garou ?

- Non.

- C'est bien. Tu es un chouette gamin.

Derek se releva et se recula alors que Stiles le regardait droit dans les yeux, quitter sa chambre. Ses dernières paroles furent :

- Lydia a de la chance !

Et il disparut dans la nuit.

Le Shérif fut réveillé cette nuit là à cause des pleures de son fils qui se montra totalement inconsolable et incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Baragouinant on ne sait quoi à propos de loup garou gangster qui ressemblait à des gros chats dans une maison brulée.

xxx

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire ?

- Oui.

- Bien, on est parti.

Derek venait de rayer un dernier trait sur sa vie d'avant. Et il suivit sa sœur.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus triste et horrible. Quand je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on voit mini-Stiles ça me fend le cœur (j'ai tellement adoré le faire). Bon ben voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva, selon ma vision. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	6. Six ans plus tard

**Titre : **L'odeur du passé

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Couple :** Totalement Stek.

**Note :** spoil saison 1 et 2.

* * *

Six ans passèrent. Stiles en garçon bien obéissant avait relégué cet épisode dans le plus profond de sa mémoire. Il n'avait plus jamais chassé le loup garou, seulement les victimes que son père trouvait de temps en temps. Comme cette moitié de corps perdus qu'ils étaient allés chercher dans la forêt avec Scott.

Son meilleur ami cette nuit là s'était fait mordre par quelque chose. Une bête sauvage. Un puma ? Mais plus intéressant encore il avait trouvé la moitié de la fille morte. Voilà les deux adolescents à la recherche du morceau de cadavre – et peut-être également de l'inhalateur de Scott.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

C'est là qu'il était apparu. Stiles fixa ses yeux sur lui, il avait l'impression de le connaître, il lui disait quelque chose vraiment, comme ces foutus moments où tu as des déjà vu sans savoir pourquoi. L'homme les fixa froidement, leur expliqua qu'ils étaient sur une priorité privé et rendit l'inhalateur à Scott avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

Soudain ça lui revint. En partie.

- C'était Derek Hale !

- Hein ?

- Derek Hale, sa maison a brulé il y a longtemps ! Il vit ici.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il savait ça, ni d'où ça lui venait. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés ?

xxx

Derek avait reconnu l'odeur immédiatement.

Alors que sa sœur venait aussi de mourir, il était rentré chercher vengeance. Elle avait été sa seule famille durant six ans et voilà que quelqu'un l'avait tué elle aussi.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait juste laissé la colère l'envahir. Il tuerait celui qui avait fait ça. Pour cela il était rentré à Beacon Hill, sur les traces de sa frangine.

Et il avait reconnu l'odeur. Ce fouineur se trouvait sur ses terres.

Derek était allé voir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait relégué Stiles dans un coin de sa vie, dans son passé, au millième plan, en lui disant adieu il avait enfermé tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans une boite et ne comptait pas la rouvrir de si tôt. Pourtant il était allé voir.

Stiles avait grandit et semblait toujours trainer avec Scott, il y avait apparemment des amitiés éternels, sauf que pour Derek cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Voilà, il l'avait revu et après ? Pas de grande retrouvaille, pas d'embrassade, rien. Chacun avait sa vie et c'était tout. L'adolescent paraissait l'avoir oublié, exactement comme il lui avait demandé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Il fit demi-tour, il s'éloigna, il entendit Stiles dire son nom. _« Derek Hale »_. Une petite voix de son passé essaya de s'agripper à lui, mais il la refoula. Ce gosse et lui n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble.

C'était sans compter sur Scott qui s'était fait mordre. Derek allait devoir prendre soin de lui, l'aider à se servir de ses pouvoirs, à contrôler le loup garou en lui. Pff, Stiles devait être content tiens, lui qui voulait absolument en rencontrer. D'autant plus que le môme était du genre agrippé à Scott ? Quasiment pas possible de voir l'un sans voir l'autre. Ces deux abrutis réussirent même à le faire passer pour l'assassin de sa sœur.

Quand Stiles entra dans la voiture de police, le loup se contenta de le fixer froidement.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur. Bon peut-être un peu.

Derek eut l'impression de revenir six ans plus tôt tout à coup et sa respiration s'arrêta. Pour empêcher les souvenirs de revenir, il se focalisa sur ce qu'il devait faire, mettre en garde Scott, ce dernier ne devait pas jouer au Lacrosse.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il évite Stiles et son odeur d'orage.

Si les choses étaient aussi facile, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire n'est ce pas ?

Derek se fit tirer dessus par Kate et devant quelle voiture s'écroula-t-il ? Celle de Stiles bien entendu. Avec qui avait-il passé la journée ? Avec Stiles. Qui l'avait soutenu, encouragé, parlé ou engueulé ? Stiles. Etait-ce une sorte de malédiction ? Alors que l'adolescent ne se souvenait même pas de lui. Pas du tout.

Derek se montrait le plus froid, le plus méchant, le plus menaçant possible, et Stiles finissait toujours par réapparaitre à un moment ou à un autre. Il venait l'air de rien lui mettre sa putain de bonne odeur sous le nez.

Derek avait même une fois dût se cacher chez le gosse Stilinski. Le destin se foutait de sa gueule.

Et puis il y avait eut cette fois horrible où Kate l'avait kidnappé et enchainé. Avait rit de lui, avait évoqué le passé comme quelque chose de nostalgique. Derek avait envie de la tuer, cette envie s'amplifia quand elle osa poser sa langue sur lui. S'il avait su que son odeur d'épice lui serait un jour totalement insupportable. S'il avait écouté ses parents. S'il avait choisi Stiles. Où en serait-il maintenant ? Peut-être que les choses auraient été mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Stiles l'aurait-il trahi ? Il avait l'impression que non. Stiles était trop fidèle, trop loyal. La façon dont il prenait soin de Scott le prouvait. Seulement voilà, c'était trop tard, vraiment trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas refaire confiance à quelqu'un, recommencer à aimer quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas.

Puis Peter fit son apparition, et Kate mourut. Bon débarras. Derek devint l'Alpha et d'autres événements s'enchainèrent, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

Assit sur le sol il réfléchissait et repassait tous les moments où depuis qu'il était revenu il était tombé sur Stiles. Il y avait eut ce moment à la piscine – où l'adolescent ne l'avait pas laissé se noyer – et quand il lui était tombé dessus – littéralement – parce qu'ils avaient été paralysé tous les deux.

Le plus drôle c'est qu'il avait finis par rencontrer la fameuse Lydia. Le plus triste c'était qu'il avait essayé de se débarrasser de la donzelle, rendant Stiles malheureux.

Et maintenant ? Il avait Isaac dans sa meute, son oncle Peter ressuscité depuis peu, Boyd et Erica qui étaient partis on ne sait où, Scott qui ne le voulait pas comme Alpha.

Est-ce que son retour ne pouvait pas être plus minable encore ? Il se sentait fatigué. Vraiment épuisé.

Si seulement il avait choisi Stiles dès le début. Si seulement il avait le droit à une sorte de seconde chance.

Mais aujourd'hui cela lui semblait tellement impossible. Déjà parce que sa relation avec l'adolescent était aux antipodes que celle qu'il avait eut avec l'enfant, il était brusque, froid, violent avec lui. Ensuite est-ce que cela aurait un sens ? Derek ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de faire à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un, pour de vrai. Il risquait juste de blesser Stiles. D'autres arguments ? Le môme était amoureux fou de sa rousse – même si celle-ci ne lui rendait guère ses sentiment. Puis Stiles l'avait totalement oublié – après tout il avait tenu sa promesse hein mais ironiquement maintenant Derek le regrettait presque.

Et lui qu'en pensait-il ?

Son odeur était toujours la même drogue, presque apaisante. Son caractère lui remuait les entrailles et parfois il aurait presque rit s'il avait été de nouveau du genre à rire. Sans s'en rendre compte il le protégeait à tout prix et ne voulait que personne ne le touche. Parfois il se souvenait de son nez sur la peau du gosse, du nez de Stiles sur sa peau à lui, de leur sorte de liens, de _« marquage de territoire »_.

_Tu me montreras quand je serai plus grand ?_

Merde.

Derek se leva d'un coup et couru jusque chez le fils du Shérif, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ou bien dire, s'il allait pouvoir changer quelque chose, si ça allait changer quelque chose. Si ça se trouve Stiles ne serait même pas là de toute manière et en plus Derek ne saurait sûrement pas trouver les mots.

Mais l'adolescent était là, il sentit son odeur immédiatement.

Derek prit une bonne inspiration. Okay, juste un essais, une dernière chance, si ça ne marche pas c'est qu'il était juste fait pour être un Alpha. Le plus mauvais qui soit. Un idiot plein de colères incapable d'accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit.

Il sauta jusqu'à sa fenêtre et rentra.

- Wouah Derek, tu m'as foutu la trouille, on ne t'a jamais appris à utiliser les portes ? A rentrer chez les gens normalement ? Est-ce que tu es une sorte de loup garou des cavernes ?

- Tu as trouvé tes loups garou, Stiles ?

- Hein ?

Derek haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui.

- Attend, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si tu pouvais éviter de me frapper ce serait vraiment chouette. Pourquoi ne pas juste t'acheter un punching ball plutôt que te dire _« tiens je vais aller me défouler sur ce bon vieux Stilinski »_.

Le loup ne l'écoutait pas et posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules.

- Stiles, tu as vraiment tout oublié. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas le genre de môme obéissant.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Derek ? Est-ce que t'as pris quelque chose de bizarre avant de venir ? Attends est ce que les loups peuvent vraiment se bourrer la gueule ou se droguer ? Ecoute, je suis désolé, je ne comprends rien à ton délire.

Derek approcha son visage :

- Eh ! Derek ?

Et colla son nez sur la joue de Stiles. L'odeur emplit toutes ses narines. Tiens il avait changé de gel douche, mais il sentait toujours aussi bon. C'était obsédant, envoûtant, mais également tellement agréable, tellement apaisant. Comme si cela absorbait toute la colère du loup garou. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de l'orage en fait. C'était plus profond que cela.

- De… De… Derek ?

Il se perdit dans son cou. La liberté, voilà ce qu'il sentait. La liberté des nuages qui courent dans le ciel, de la pluie qui tombe, de l'orage qui éclate, la liberté de la nature, des loups qui courent, de la forêt qui vit. Son odeur s'adaptait parfaitement à un loup garou, depuis le début. Le jeune homme se recula doucement, maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuse, il n'était plus face à un gosse de dix ans.

- Es-tu devenu fou ?

Stiles le regardait sans comprendre, sans se souvenir. Le loup se sentit mal. De toute manière qu'avait-il espéré ? Tout avait été terminé entre eux avant même de commencer. Si seulement il avait pu comprendre plus tôt que ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles était encore plus fort que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kate. Qu'il se croyait amoureux d'elle, mais que ce n'était que du désir et que tous ses sentiments réels allaient tous pour un môme de dix ans. Au sourire magnifique. A l'odeur merveilleuse. Au caractère fou.

Il se recula. Derek avait perdu Stiles le jour où il avait décidé de raconter son secret à Kate plutôt qu'à lui. Ce jour là il avait perdu tout le monde.

Il valait mieux qu'il parte maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ait atteint la fenêtre Stiles cria :

- Attend Derek, ne pars pas.

Le loup s'immobilisa.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup je me sens vraiment super mal, comme si mon corps savait quelque chose que j'ignore tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que si tu pars je ne te reverrai jamais et ça me donne tout à coup envie de hurler et de pleurer. Alors que je t'assure que si tu disparaissais je ne réagirais pas du tout de la sorte tu vois ? C'est plutôt comme si un autre moi, lui, réagirait comme cela. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors si à partir de maintenant je fais quelque chose de bizarre, tu veux bien… me pardonner, ou au moins ne pas me tuer ? Ne pas me frapper trop fort ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

- Bon tant pis, je vais quand même essayer.

L'adolescent s'approcha et colla son nez sur la joue de Derek, comme l'autre venait de le faire plus tôt. Il se frotta à lui doucement, puis descendit jusque dans son cou avant de lâcher :

- Qu'est ce que tu sens bon.

- Tu es un humain qui est entrain de sentir l'odeur d'un loup.

- Oui je sais. J'adore ça.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais ses bras se refermèrent sur Derek.

- Tout à coup, c'est comme si je partageais quelque chose avec toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

- Tu l'as déjà vécu.

- Il y avait une personne… Que j'aimais beaucoup. Qui ressemblait à un gros chat

Derek grogna.

- Il… S'était frotté à moi pour marquer son territoire et montrer son affection, et j'avais fait pareil de mon côté. Mais ça ressemble à un rêve. Tu dois me prendre pour un fou.

- Non.

Stiles ne se souvenait pas complètement, mais soudainement les choses devenaient comme plus claires à son esprit. Comme si Derek détenait la clé de ses souvenirs doux mais aussi douloureux. Il colla machinalement son front à celui du loup garou.

- Maintenant on est ami tu vois ?

La voix du souvenir et la voix du présent se mêlèrent dans l'esprit de Derek. Qui acquiesça.

- Est-ce que tu vas me montrer les autres manières de marquer son territoire ?

- Est-ce que tu y tiens ?

- Je suis plus grand non ?

Le loup garou approcha ses lèvres de celles de Stiles :

- Tu sais ce que je voulais faire ce soir là ?

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ce soir là ?

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Tu agissais comme un chat qui colle son nez sur le visage par affection.

Derek grogna très fort.

- Okay, bon pas un chat, un loup. En tout cas, je me rappelle vaguement. Tu… Derek Hale… Tu…

- Quoi ?

Il restait à peine quelques centimètres entre leur bouche quand Stiles éclata de rire.

- Tu travaillais à l'épicerie ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire Derek, tu travaillais toi, dans une minable épicerie qui n'avait jamais de clients, alors que maintenant tu te la pètes, tu fais le beau gosse et tu roules en Camaro.

Plutôt que de se vexer le loup sourit.

- Tu te souviens.

- Comment j'ai pu oublier ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est incroyable, vraiment ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Derek Hale tu étais comme un héro pour moi. Et j'étais sûr qu'on allait trouver des loups garou ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas ça tellement ironique, je cherchais des loups garou alors que j'en avais un en face de moi. Et voilà que maintenant Scott mon meilleur ami qui avait la trouille s'est fait mordre et transformer en bête à poil.

Stiles se mit à rire de plus belle. Il se sentait soudainement un peu soulagé, la tension de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la transformation de Scott semblait disparaître. D'un coup le garçon se jeta sur Derek et le serra fort comme jamais.

- Ahaha Derek Hale…

- Stiles ?

- Bon sang. Derek Hale.

- C'est moi.

- J'avais vraiment tout oublié, vraiment complètement. Pourtant je me souvenais de ton nom, quand je t'ai revu, hop là ça m'est revenu : ce type s'appelle Derek Hale, il vit dans la forêt, sa maison a brûlé. Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rappelé du reste ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Puis soudain Stiles repoussa Derek :

- Minute ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça.

- Moui. Au fait tu m'avais dit que tu ne pouvais plus aimer personne et que tu ne ferais plus confiance en personne. Moi non plus n'est ce pas ?

- C'est ça.

- Et maintenant tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ne viens pas me redonner mes souvenirs si ensuite tu pars en me disant _« oublie tout ça Stiles, rien ne s'est passé »_, sinon je te frappe.

- Toi ! Tu me frappes ?

- Ah c'est bon, efface ce sourire arrogant de ton visage. Monsieur le grand méchant loup a facile aussi hein. Mais je te préviens tu n'as pas intérêt de me laisser tomber une deuxième fois.

- Et Lydia ?

- Quoi Lydia ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle non ?

- Certes et ?

Le loup garou perdit son sourire arrogant immédiatement. Son regard se fit très froid.

- Derek !

- Quoi ?

- Montre-moi les autres manières de marquer son territoire.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as Lydia.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment, techniquement elle est amoureuse de Jackson tu vois ?

- Est-ce que cela change quelque chose ?

- Et bien Derek Hale… Je t'aime beaucoup. Alors tu me montres ?

Le jeune homme craqua. Il s'était retenu il y a six ans parce que Stiles n'était qu'un gosse. Il s'était retenu ces derniers mois parce qu'il avait peur de s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un. Et maintenant il se retenait encore parce que Stilinski était amoureux de Lydia.

_Oh et puis merde._

Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles. Le geste était plus délicat et plus doux que tous les baisers qu'il avait pu avoir avec cette traitresse de Kate. Dix mille fois mieux. Moins chaud, mais tellement meilleur. Tendre comme avec personne et excitant à la fois. Juste parfait. Il se recula lentement pour regarder comment l'adolescent réagissait. Celui-ci sourit à pleines dents puis passant ses bras autour du cou de Derek lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer.

Cette fois-ci c'est Stiles qui embrassa Derek. Touchant ses lèvres presque timidement mais avec envie, les goûtant, les essayant, et elles lui convenaient très bien. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, dura plus longtemps, chacun entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent de cette histoire d'amour.

Jusqu'au moment où Stiles se remit à rire. Nez contre nez, Derek lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu travaillais à l'épicerie, je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

Le loup soupira et le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Pourtant Stiles se recula :

- Au fait tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Le garçon fit un signe de tête, roula des yeux, et leva les mains aux ciels :

- La jolie déclaration d'amour tu sais ?

- Stiles ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme.

Et Derek coinça l'adolescent contre le mur puis recommença à l'embrasser. Il avait du temps à rattraper. Il avait l'impression d'avaler l'odeur de Stiles, de prendre tout Stiles à l'intérieur de lui, c'était génial, c'était fantastique.

Et puis…

Il pouvait sûrement lui faire confiance. Oui. Sûrement.

xxx

Après s'être embrassé, ils s'étaient contentés de se coucher sur le lit de Stilinski, l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stiles avait beaucoup parlé, Derek n'avait presque rien dit, mais ça leur convenait très bien à tous les deux.

- Tu sais Derek je ne voudrais pas insister, mais je t'ai dis que je t'aimais beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Plus que Lydia ?

- Et bien disons que je pense que tu as réussi à vaincre Lydia dans mon cœur. T'es un sacré loup garou.

- Je vois.

- Et donc ?

- Donc ?

Stiles soupira et décida d'abandonner. Il n'obtiendrait rien de ce gros loup garou mal léché. Derek respira fort, caressa le visage de l'adolescent, l'embrassa sur la joue et fini par le rassurer :

- Je t'aime beaucoup Stiles.

- Tu as décidé que tu pouvais aimer à nouveau ?

- Je crois.

- Tant mieux. Parce que crois-moi, je ne suis pas si facile à attraper.

Le loup garou se permit un tout petit sourire et alla perdre son visage dans le cou de Stiles. Ils finirent par s'endormir, comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

Leur passé les avait rattrapé et cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus personne pour se mettre entre eux et les séparer. Derek avait peut-être un peu moins besoin de colère, et Stiles avait trouvé son loup garou.

- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu étais un peu pervers n'est ce pas ? Courir après un gamin de dix ans ! Ahaha !

- La ferme Stiles, dors ou je t'assomme.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est fini. Je suis presque triste que ce soit déjà fini. Je sais que je suis passée très très vite sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant les saisons 1 et 2, mais en même temps si vous les avez vus vous savez, donc j'espère que ce n'était pas trop dérangeant. Cette fic n'était pas la dernière que j'écrivais évidemment, mais sans doute la dernière que je postais aussi vite vu que je reprends les cours demain (et oui c'est chiant). J'espère que vous avez aimé et passé un bon moment en lisant tout ça. Vive le Stek (j'en veux en vrai !) ! Ah et sinon je pense que dès que j'aurai un peu de temps et finis d'écrire mon autre fic en cours, je ferai peut-être une fin alternative, si ça vous intéresse. Voilà merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
